Perdidos pero juntos
by Elektra26
Summary: Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Milk, C-18 y Krillin, tienen unas vidas normales, pero gracias a unas "vacaciones" se terminan perdiendo en una isla, NO EXISTE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN SUPER SAIYAN, NO EXISTE LA FUERZA, NI TAMPOCO VOLAR ¿Que van a hacer? UN FIC DE ELEKTRA
1. Las Maletas

Perdidos pero juntos.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes son del magnífico Akira Toriyama el cual se dio el lujo de crearlos.

ATENCION! Este es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO por lo cual todos  los personajes que tienen fuerza, aquí no la tienen. Se puede decir que son todos humanos.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 1: Las Maletas

El sol alumbraba fuerte en Capsule Corp., se puede ver por el gran ventanal una mujer de cabellos turquesas, tratando de cerrar una gran valija y a la vez hablando por celular.

Pero no Yamcha, no importa entiendo que no puedas venir conmigo, no te preocupes en 2 semanas estaré aquí devuelta.- Dijo la misma mujer con un tono dulce.

Está bien Bulma, pero prométeme que estarás bien sola y que me extrañaras- Dijo con cariño y preocupación por su novia.

No te preocupes, y te echare de menos.-Dijo y con esto despidiéndose.

Al cortar el teléfono Yamcha sale del cuarto donde estaba solo, y vuelve con la "amiga" que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tardaste mucho amor.- Dijo la rubia con una voz sexi.

Es que tenía unas cosas pendientes, tú sabes… trabajo.-Dijo y al terminar la frase la beso.

Ya casi lo logro… mmm YA ESTA!- Dijo la peli-azul cerrando por fin la gran maleta roja que posaba en el suelo.

Bueno creo que dejo todo listo.- Dijo Bulma mirando para todos lados haber si se olvidaba algo.

Bueno listo, ya puedo ir hacia el puerto - Dijo satisfecha por terminar de empacar.

Al salir cerro completamente toda su casa y tecleo su código para dejar su casa con clave.

12098756- Pensó- ese es el código de mi casa, que no se me olvide- Pensó y tiro una capsula, esta exploto y salió de ella un auto rojo descapotable.

La mujer subió a su auto miro por última vez su casa, sonrió y se marcho rápidamente hacia el puerto.

* * *

* * *

Pacifico Monte Paoz, todo era perfecto, salvo una mujer de cabellos negros gritándole a su padre de manera histérica.

Papá! Donde dejaste mi chaqueta blanca, no la encuentro por ninguna parte.- Grito con desesperación la morena.

Tranquila Hija aquí esta.- Dijo calmado el gran Ox-satan.

Ah, como podría estar tranquila dentro de 2 horas parte mi barco Papá!- Dijo con enfado.

Terminando de arreglarse mira su reloj y se queja:

Papá ya es tarde! Debo irme adiós!- Exclamo enloquecida corriendo hacia su auto gris.

Adiós hija cuídate!- Exclamo el gran Ox-satan elevando su mano derecha y moviéndola de un lado a otro, saludando a su querida hija-Cuídate mucho Milk…- Susurró este.

* * *

* * *

El mar, que pacifico y mas con un pequeño calvo durmiendo en una reposera, ni enterado que el mundo sigue.

KRILLIN!- Grito un loco anciano que hizo despertar al bello durmiente…

Mmm ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto con los ojos pequeños, todavía dormidos.

Mira esta revista que me compré!- Dijo el anciano saltando de un lado para el otro.

Cuando el pequeño calvo poso su mirada en esa revista, pelo los ojos y exclamo:

Maestro Roshi, pero que pervertido mirando esas revistas… debería darle vergüenza!- Grito el calvo pegándole con la revista de mujeres desnudas.

El calvo miro su reloj.-SON LAS 20:00?- Grito y salió corriendo en busca de sus maletas.-Maestro ya debo irme al puerto mi barco ya va a salir-Grito y se fue en un pequeño bote remando con fuerza.

* * *

* * *

Era una pacífica tarde de verano, los pájaros cantaban, hacía mucho calor como de costumbre en la Capital del Oeste (la capital con más avances tecnológicos) y las personas no paraban de ir y venir. Pero en una casa, un poco alejada de todo ese desastre que era el centro de la ciudad, un hombre muy apuesto y serio preparaba sus maletas para un viaje en barco, para unas supuestas ''vacaciones'' por lo cual él no estaba muy feliz que digamos…

Que ridículo… ir en un gran viaje en barco solo para ir a una estúpida junta en Australia – decía el hombre muy enojado por lo que le dijo su compañía acerca del viaje.

Él se llamaba Vegeta, y era el vicepresidente de una empresa muy similar a Capsule Corp., por así decirlo era la competencia de esta, solo que no tenía mucha fama. Esa junta era muy importante para su empresa, ya que iban a firmar un contrato el cual cambiaría la imagen de esta.

* * *

* * *

Una semana antes, esa hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios había llegado a su casa demasiado cansada del trabajo y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo que ni siquiera un analgésico pudiera calmar. Ese trabajo la estaba matando (literalmente). No soportaba más. Trabajaba como secretaria de una modista muy exitosa, la cual la enviaba de aquí allá. Se debía tomar unas vacaciones. Y así lo hizo, prendió su notebook y comenzó a averiguar lugares para veranear, había muchos, así que tardo algunas horas. Había decidido ir a Australia, siendo transportada hacia allí en un crucero de lujo. Conocer extraños lugares, tures por la selva geniales…

Al fin podía tomar sus deseadas vacaciones y descansar del ardo trabajo, el cual la estresaba demasiado. Ese día por fin llego, y ella estaba acomodando sus cosas muy prolijamente en una gran maleta.

Llego el día, mis tan esperadas vacaciones… - dijo la rubia muy entusiasmada e ilusionada.

* * *

* * *

Él no quería viajar en barco. Primero y principal porque le daba nauseas y temor subir a uno. Si, asi como lo digo: a ese hombre de cabellos negros y alborotados le tenia miedo. Y segundo debía ir al cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, obligado por sus propios amigos, para una sorpresa que le tenían planeado. Pero el problema era donde se encontraba el amigo de este joven de cabellos alborotados: en Australia.

Hace mucho que no lo veía, pero no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer. Hubiera preferido viajar en avión, pero gracias a una estúpida promoción de 5 personas sus pensamientos de viajar en avión se esfumaron.

Estaba en su pequeña pero no diminuta casa, preparando sus maletas para el gran viaje, el cual se convertiría en una gran aventura…

* * *

N/A:Hola! Ojala que les halla gustado es mi primer fic y estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo publicado quiero decir que cualquier duda, tomatazo, consulta o consejo en los review y gracias!


	2. La Partida

Hola y muy buenas tardes a todos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta apasionante historia.

Quiero agradecer a Isabelle Prado, Valeria y a tania por sus reviews.

¡Que disfruten este capítulo y muchos saludos!

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes son del magnífico Akira Toriyama el cual se dio el lujo de crearlos.**

Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que este capítulo esta hecho desde el punto de vista de cada personaje.

Capítulo 2º: La Partida

Cuando bajé de mi fabuloso bebé (mi querido Citroën C4 color rojo) le di las llaves a mi chofer (yo iba conduciendo, no quiero que nadie más que yo toque el volante de mi gran auto) para que lo llevara a casa. Fue muy triste dejarlo, pero sabía que nadie lo iba a tocar.

Entre rápidamente por la puerta de entrada del puerto y dejé mis maletas para que las lleven al barco. Una vez hecho esto, me dirigí a un café que se encontraba fuera de ese ambiente muy activo y ruidoso: estaba como en un balcón, con vista al mar. Tomé asiento y llamé a un mozo para que me sirviera un cappuccino mientras esperaba a que llamaran a los pasajeros del barco que yo iba a tomar. De repente vi a un hombre el cual estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado mío. Era muy apuesto de pies a cabeza y llevaba puesto una camisa desajustada que dejaba ver una remera blanca abajo y unos jeans oscuros. La verdad, era muy guapo, bastante serio pero guapo. ¿En que estaba pensando? Por favor, yo tenía un novio y nos amábamos mucho… pero… ¿ese de ahí no es Yamcha? Si, era él y al parecer venía acompañado por una chica rubia muy hermosa. Se estaban besando y riendo entre los dos. Me paré de mi silla con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y fui a la mesa en la que estaban los dos ``tortolitos´´.

¡Yamcha! – Grité, y muy enfurecida.

Bulma,… puedo explicarte esto… - Dijo ese miserable tartamudeando.

No hay nada que explicar maldito sin vergüenza. Eres una miserable ESCORIA-

Y gracias a Dios que en ese momento estaban llamando a todos los pasajeros del barco con destino a Australia (mi barco). Me fui de corriendo de esa escena muy humillante para mí y subí al barco.

* * *

Fue un día demasiado agitado para mí. Desde la Montaña Paoz hasta el puerto tomé: dos taxis, tres trenes y un subte. Al fin llegué al puerto y entré allí y dejé mis maletas en la cinta para que las envíen al barco. Oh no… ¡llamaban a todos los pasajeros del barco! Con una maleta de carrito (la cual no era muy pequeña y por eso me dejaron llevarla) fui corriendo para tomar el barco, y para mi mala suerte me choqué con alguien, mi maleta se abrió y casi todas las cosas que estaban ahí adentro se cayó (incluyendo ropa interior).

¡Ahh, y cómo crees que me dolió a mí, eres un mastodonte y yo una indefensa mujer que ahora tiene un chichón en su cara! Eres un… INEPTO – Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero al instante me puse tan roja como un tomate al darme cuenta que también mi ropa interior había salido de mi maleta.

¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger todo esto? –Se atrevió a preguntarme ese estúpido.

NO-Dije al instante – Con la estupidez que hiciste ya es suficiente –Me levanté del piso y recogí todo lo que estaba en el piso y me fui corriendo (de nuevo) hacia el barco.

* * *

Entre al puerto y me di cuenta que nunca había visto un lugar tan lujoso como ese. Dejé mis maletas y allí vi a un hombre que al parecer nunca había viajado ni en barco ni en avión.

Trataba de colocar su maleta pero… parecía un tanto nervioso.

Yo me reía de aquella escena. Luego instantáneamente me dirigí a una Cafetería con vista al mar.

Compro el café pero todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Espero algunos segundos y un hombre se para de su asiento y se va.

Voy corriendo para tomar el asiento antes de que alguien más lo tome. Me siento y veo que había una mujer sentada al lado mío leyendo un libro. Estaba vestida con un vestido que le llegaba hasta por las rodillas el cual era era floreado.

Era muy hermosa y delicada, parecía muy atenta a su lectura hasta que pone una cara de incomodidad.

Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que no paraba de observarla.

¿Qué tanto miras? –Me dijo al parecer un poco molesta. No contesto porque iba a sonar muy inadecuado decir: "Es que eres demasiado hermosa". En eso, estaban llamando a los pasajeros de mi barco. Ella se para de su asiento y creo que la había escuchado decir:"Estúpido".

Yo también me paro de mi asiento y voy hacía el barco.

* * *

Tomé un taxi desde mi casa, el viaje habrá tardado un poco más de 20 minutos. Había llegado temprano al puerto. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que llegó la hora de dejar mi maleta (para ser destinada al barco) : intente ponerla de casi todas las formas posibles pero ni caso, hasta que un maldito mocoso se acercó y me dijo muy amargamente:

Señor, la valija no va en esa posición, va así – Y al decir esto el chico colocó MI maleta en forma vertical mientras yo, la colocaba en forma horizontal .Al parecer era un adolescente que trabajaba en el puerto, era muy pecoso y con cara de pocos amigos. Está bien, admito que yo estaba poniendo mal la maleta y que agradecía lo que me había dicho el chico (no lo podía creer), pero lo que molesto de enserio es que haya tocado MI maleta. ¿Saben cuánto me costó? Cinco mil dólares. Era importada, y no iba a dejar que un mocoso como ese la arruine.

A mí no me dices como poner mi valija mocoso, además a ti te pagan por hacer esas estupideces –Y sin decir más me fui de allí.

Caminé un poco y a los cinco minutos encontré una Cafetería con vista al mar. No había desayunado y la verdad, mi conciencia pedía a gritos un café.

Son $4.50 Señor- Dijo la cajera.

Me senté en una mesa y contemplaba un maravilloso paisaje, hasta que llegó una mujer demasiado hermosa. Tenía el cabello azulado y un escultural cuerpo. Cuando se sentó en una mesa (la cual estaba al lado mío) no paré de verla. Por suerte ella no se dio cuenta de que la miraba, o quizá, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Eso suponía yo. Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos y veo que la mujer se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a otra mesa, en la cual estaba un hombre de cabello negro con una linda acompañante de cabello rubio.

¡Yamcha! –Empieza a gritar la mujer.

Bulma,… puedo explicarte esto… - Dijo ese miserable tartamudeando.

No hay nada que explicar maldito sin vergüenza. Eres una miserable ESCORIA –Terminó de decir la mujer y en ese instante llamaron a todos los pasajeros del barco, por lo cual ella se fue de allí.

Que mujer tan escandalosa –Pensé a mí mismo. Me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí al barco.

* * *

Había dejado todas mis maletas en la cinta y me dirigía hacia el barco el cual estaba llamando a los pasajeros. Estaba vestido con una remera que decía "Son", una gorra con letras que formaban el nombre "Goku" y unos jeans azules. Ese era mi nombre, Son Goku. Estaba tranquilo, sin ningún apuro, hasta que repentinamente me choco con una mujer la cual iba corriendo y los dos caímos al suelo.

Ouchhh, eso me dolió- Le dije, un poco adolorido, viendo que el contenido de la maleta de esa mujer de cabellos negros estaba esparcido por todo el suelo - Lo siento de verdad no quise chocarte.

Ahh!, y cómo crees que me dolió a mí, eres un mastodonte y yo una indefensa mujer que ahora tiene un chichón en su cara! Eres un… INEPTO- Respondió muy enojada, al parecer echándome a mí la culpa. No me agradó nada lo que dijo, aunque traté de demostrar un poco de caballerismo.

¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger todo esto? –Dije muy amable.

NO-Dijo al instante – Con la estupidez que hiciste ya es suficiente –Se paró del piso, recogió sus pertenencias y se fue de nuevo corriendo. La verdad, era una mujer muy rara.

* * *

Llegue bien, ni tan tarde ni tan temprano, tengo hambre y estoy cansada solo hay una palabra para este momento: Café.

Me dirijo hacia la cafetería, cuando entre me inundo el olor a café en ese local, olía delicioso así que me compre uno.

Pero cuando termino de comprar mi bebida me doy cuenta que todas las mesas de este local están ocupadas, pero lo que más me llama mi atención es esa mujer de cabellos azules, le esta gritando a un chico, bastante guapo que le esta rogando que lo perdone, probablemente ese chico es un estúpido.

Escoria...- Susurro muy despacio. Nadie me escucho.

Salgo afuera del local y me encuentro con que solo 1 banco este vacio, me dirijo a sentarme y veo la preciosa vista que me da el mar, me siento tomo mi café y saco de mi pequeño bolso un libro lo único que me queda para esperar el barco.

De repente algo me saca de mi lectura, algo que se mueve, sin dudas es una persona que se sentó alado mío, miro y me encuentro con un hombre bastante bajo, pelado vestido totalmente informal con una remera roja y pantalones joggings marrones. Me mira y noto que está perdido en mirada, me está poniendo incomoda!

¿Qué tanto miras?- Le pregunto con una mirada de pocos amigos.

No me responde, creo que es otro estúpido perdido en la cuarta nube de Valencia.

Todos los pasajeros del barco numero 129-976-TTM dirigirse al barco ¡EN ORDEN!

Idiota- Susurro para que solo él me escuche y me voy con destino a mis esperadas vacaciones.

* * *

N/A: Que lo disfruten. Elektra26. Dejen reviews por favor!


	3. Primer dia en el barco

Capitulo 3º: Primer día en el barco

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes son del magnífico Akira Toriyama el cual se dio el lujo de crearlos.**

Antes de comenzar, voy a dejar las edades de los protagonistas principales, luego de los secundarios (hasta ahora los que aparecieron, porque habrá mas personajes que estarán en la historia)

**Bulma: **23 años

**Vegeta: **25 años

**18 (en esta historia se va a llamar Halie):**24 años

**Krillin: **25 años

**Goku: **24 años

**Milk: **23 años

Tenshinhan: 26 años

Turles: 22 años

Table: 21 años

En los próximos 6 capítulos voy a hablar acerca de las aventuras que tienen nuestros protagonistas en el barco.

_Charla por teléfono._

BULMA Y VEGETA:

Todavía se sumergía en aquellos pensamientos que la azotaban como el mar a una roca. Estaban llenos de dolor, nostalgia, y a la vez de enojo, impotencia, rabia y muchas emociones más que hasta perdería el tiempo en enumerarlas. Esa imagen imborrable que ocupaba su mente dejaba claro lo que significaba la infidelidad de una persona.

Pensaba que su vida era perfecta: su padre al igual que ella eran los científicos mas reconocidos en el mundo, podía darse los lujos que quería, tenia un novio muy atractivo y fiel, en fin, lo creía fiel hasta ahora. Sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba y estallaba en mil pedazos. Ella tenía una particular característica de su personalidad: era orgullosa de si misma.

``No debes llorar por ese imbécil, Bulma, no vale la pena ´´ - se decía a si misma la hermosa joven de cabellos turquesas, mientras se sobaba sus preciosos ojos ya un poco enrojecidos por el llanto y se dirigía a su habitación – Veamos… habitación numero 51 – dijo casi en un murmuro, mientras tanto rondaba por los pasillos de la primera clase del barco inspeccionando cada puerta – Bien, ya la encontré – mientras decía esto sacaba una llave de su bolsillo el cual tenia el numero "51" grabado. Cuando puso la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta alguien la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí señora, esta es mi habitación? – dijo una voz masculina al parecer un tanto enojado e impaciente.

La joven Briefs se giro sobre si misma para mirarlo de frente al hombre que le había hablado de esa forma tan grosera.

``Como se atreve a hablarme de esa… ¡Dios mío! ¡Es el hombre de la cafetería! ´´ - se decía a si misma - ¡Oiga! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera? Primero y principal: ¡SEÑORITA! – Lo dijo casi gritando ya que le molesto mucho que la tome como a una señora – y segundo: esta es mi habitación, la número 51- mientras decía esto sacaba su boleto y se lo puso en la cara al hombre- ¿No ve?

-Claro que lo veo ``señorita´´ - dijo imitando a Bulma - ¡Pero yo también tengo esta habitación!

-No por supuesto que no yo pedí esta habitación, la cual es solo para mí – decía Bulma muy orgullosa.

-¡Muévase! Esta es mi habitación.

-¡Usted no me dice lo que yo tenga o no hacer y esta es Mi habitación!

Y entonces empezaron una discusión con gritos. La primera mala impresión. Toda la gente no paraba de mirarlos, hasta que vino un policía que escucho los gritos.

-¡Bueno, bueno, CALMENSEN! ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – dijo el policía interfiriendo en la fuerte discusión.

-Lo que sucede, señor policía – dijo un poco mas tranquila Bulma – es que ``casualmente´´ los dos tenemos la misma habitación y este hombre no quiere aceptar que es MIA.

-¡Es Mi habitación! – dijo de un grito Vegeta

-Bueno, por favor permítanme sus boletos de embarque – dijo el policía e inmediatamente Vegeta y Bulma le entregaron lo que les había pedido -Ya veo... - decía e hizo una breve pausa, admirando los boletos - Por favor, quédense aquí enseguida vuelvo - y se fue corriendo dejando a Vegeta y a Bulma solos.

A los quince minutos el policía volvió, pero no solo: el hombre que caminaba al lado de este vestía muy elegante, con una mirada muy convencedora (N de A: y debo agregar que también encantadora) como la de los comerciales de pasta de dientes. Se veía que era muy apuesto y fino. Más o menos tendría unos 25 años.

-Muy buenas tardes- saludo el hombre elegante, el cual se presento como Charlie.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron a la vez Bulma y Vegeta.

-Sepan disculparnos, pero al parecer hubo un error- dijo Charlie con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Un error?-pregunto desconcertada Bulma.

-Si, un error. Nuestras computadoras tuvieron un desperfecto e hizo que ustedes tengan la misma habitación -explico Charlie.

-Bueno, ¿pero quien se queda con la habitación?-dijo Vegeta.

-La Srta. Briefs reservo primero la habitación así que por lo tanto ella se la quedara.

Vegeta se quedo atónito al escuchar esto, (N de A: ya se imaginaran la cara de asombro que habrá puesto) mientras a Bulma le daba igual, estaba muy deprimida.

-¡¿Y ADONDE VOY A DORMIR? - Dijo vegeta a Charlie gritando atrayendo las miradas de la gente muy extrañada.

-Tranquilícese señor, ya le elegimos una habitación, usted dormirá en la habitación de al lado, la 52.

-Esta bien- dijo de malagana Vegeta, como un niño que no quiere ordenar su cuarto.

ANDROIDE 18 (Halie):

Caminaba muy atenta a los números que figuraban en las puertas de cada habitación, en los pasillos de la primera clase.

Disimuladamente, esa hermosa y fría mujer de cabellos rubios, se daba cuenta de las miradas obsesivas de la mayoría de los hombres que pasaban caminando por ese mismo pasillo.

Ella se ruborizo furiosamente y a la vez se molesto porque sabía las intenciones de esos pervertidos. No le dio importancia y siguió buscando.

A Halie no le importaba tener una relación seria con alguien. Primero porque trabajaba y estaba muy ocupada como para buscar a un hombre que le robe el corazón. Y segundo, porque ella hace seis meses vivió esa experiencia.

FLASHBACK

Halie iba muy feliz a la casa de su muy amado novio Jack. Hace una semana que no lo veía (por cuestiones de trabajo) y solamente se hablaban por celular.

Marco en el elevador el piso 12 e instantáneamente comenzó a subir.

Lo había conocido en un bar, al principio era un simple coqueteo, después se empezaron a ver y terminaron siendo novios.

A los 5 años de su noviazgo, decidieron pasar a otra fase: relación seria. Y así fue como terminaron los dos.

Ella tenía las llaves del apartamento de su novio, así que por lo tanto podía entrar sin avisar.

Y después de poner la llave y girar el picaporte... se encontró con la sorpresa de su vida.

Había otra mujer en brazos de su amado Jack.

Se fue corriendo de allí con las lagrimas asomando sus hermosos ojos y desde ese día no lo volvió a ver.

FIN FLASHBACK

``Fueron cinco años de engaños y mentiras´´ - pensaba la rubia.

Y desde ese suceso juró que no se iba a enamorar otra vez. Y así, se convirtió de una mujer dulce, tierna y buena a fría, seria y orgullosa.

GOKU:

Dejo sus maletas de mano en la habitación 107 de la segunda clase (su habitación) para luego dirigirse al restaurante del barco para encontrarse con sus respectivos amigos con los que iba a Australia.

-``Me pregunto donde estarán´´ – pensaba el joven de cabellos negros el cual ya estaba en dicho restaurante.

De repente, un joven calvo de aproximadamente 26 años que se acercaba a Goku amistosamente lo saludó.

-¡GOKU! – exclamo feliz el calvo.

``No lo puedo creer, es Krillin, hace tanto que no lo veía´´- pensaba Goku con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Krillin!- y al decir esto, los dos estrecharon las manos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo de amigos.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – dice amigablemente Krillin.

-Si, cuéntame de tu vida Kirllin, ¿tienes novia?

-No, todavía no conocí a la persona ideal ¿y tu Goku?

-Tampoco. Pero supongo que ese dia no tardara en llegar. Y se que será a primera vista.

Kirllin con cara de O_O dice:

-Goku, ya empesaste a ponerte cursi. Vamos a ese bar a tomar un trago mientras esperamos a los otros- dijo Krillin señalando un par de mesas que estaban al lado de un bar.

-Esta bien –dijo Goku

Detrás de estos dos, tres jóvenes entre 22 a 28 años, se iban acercando sigilosamente a Krillin y a Goku (estos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes).

En eso, los tres jóvenes asustaron a Goku y a Krillin haciendo que estos dos cayeran al piso de espaldas por el tremendo susto.

Goku, (con una vena a punto de explotar en la cabeza) miró atentamente a los jóvenes y se llevó una sorpresa. Se trataban nada mas y nada menos que sus tres mejores amigos: Turles, Tenshinhan y Table .

-¡Amigos! Tanto tiempo sin verlos – y al decir esto, Goku los abrazó con tanta emoción, que no se dio cuenta que los estaba asfixiando con su ``abrazo amistoso´´.

-Goku, te extrañamos mucho – dijo Turles liberándose de ese abrazo asfixiante.

-Si Goku, ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? – preguntó Tenshinhan.

-Bien, al fin me mude y ya no vivo con mis padres afortunadamente, tengo una casa propia- dijo Goku algo orgulloso de si mismo, cosa que no hacia bien.

-Y tu Krillin ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Conociste a una chica?- dijo Table casi riéndose, porque sabia que Krillin no era bueno en la materia, además de ser feo.

-No, todavía no conoci a ninguna (Lo que se esperaba de Krillin) pero antes de subir al barco, vi una mujer hermosa, creo que me enamoré – dijo suspirando

Todos estallaron de risa, incluyendo Tenshinhan, que es más aburrido que los profesores de Historia. Krillin los miró muy enojado. Así, los amigos estuvieron charlando por MUCHO tiempo, quien sabe cuánto. Muchas risas, novedades y reencuentros estuvieron presentes en esta conversación.

MILK:

-1558613395 –decía Milk mientras escribía el número en su teléfono móvil. Comenzó a timbrar. De repente una potente voz resonó por el auricular del teléfono

-_¿Hola?-_

-Hola papá, soy Milk.

-_¡Hija! ¿Cómo has estado? Te extraño demasiado –_ dijo el gran Ox Satán

-Papá, me fui de casa hace solo 3 horas –dijo una impaciente Milk

-_Bueno, lo lamento pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo estas?_

_-_Bien, ahora estoy en mi camarote. La verdad, este es un lugar fantasticoooo – dijo mientras se arrojaba de espaldas sobre su cama.

-_Me alegro mucho , hija, y espero que lo pases muy bien. Pero prométeme una cosa._

-¿Qué papa? – dijo intrigada la mujer de pelo negro, a la vez que se levantaba de la cama, preocupada.

_-Prometeme que todos los días me llamaras para contarme como estas._

-¡Papa! Ya no soy una niña. Estaré bien.

_-Si, pero yo ya soy un viejo y me quedé solo, sin nadie quien me cuide ni que me acompañe… -_dijo, dando pena.

-Papa, apenas tienes 56 años, y no estarás solo. Sheryl te acompañará.

_-Esta bien pero sabes que estoy demasiado grande para una niñera._

_-_No será una niñera, solo será una compañera para ti –dijo Milk tratando de tranquilizar a su padre- Papá, tengo que cortar, debo dormir tengo demasiado sueño- dijo la morocha bostezando y dando un leve estirón.

_-Bueno hija que descanses._

-¿Papá?

_-¿Mm?_

_-_**Te quiero** – dijo Milk emocionando hasta las lagrimas a Ox Satan.

_-Yo también hija. Hasta mañana._

-Adiós – y en breve se escuchó la señal de que el gran Ox Satan ya había colgado.

Milk suspiró, amaba mucho a su padre. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero su mente se nubló y pensó en aquel chico del puerto. Opinion: 100% idiota. Pobre , no tenía la culpa, pero nadie puede contraatacar al carácter de Milk.

Ya en la cama, pensó: ``Las aventuras que me aguardan´´ y cerró los ojos mientras la luna, con su simetría casi perfecta, alumbraba y acompañaba al barco, el cual ya había emprendido su largo camino.

_Fin del dìa 1._

_Nota de autora: Wuau! 2 meses de largo trabajo… pero valieron la pena! Espero que hayan disfrutado y se hayan reido. En fin! El próximo capitulo lo subiré super rápido! _

_Bueno, publico amigo, algún review, comentario y/o tomatazo será bien recibido._

_Besos _


	4. Segundo dia en el barco

Capítulo 4°: Segundo día en el barco

_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes son del magnífico Akira Toriyama el cual se dio el lujo de crearlos.**_

Bulma:

¿Se podían tener pensamientos peores que los suyos?

No, no se podían.

La muchacha de los ojos turquesas estaba pensando, toda clase de tortura hacia el que ayer, era su novio.

Su primer pensamiento fue el clásico… La cabeza degollada, lobos arrancándole los órganos vitales, las piernas utilizadas como raquetas de tenis, sus brazos devorados por las peores fieras, el mismo destino para lo que quedaba del cuerpo de ese chico infiel.

Ahora, Si eso era lo clásico…

Pero lo que interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, fuero las voces que venían de afuera, parecía que en el pasillo hubiera gente.

Pensó un momento y luego exclamo decidida:

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí pensando en ese imbécil! Luego continuare, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez encuentre a alguien para pasar el rato…

Pero lo que no sabía es que se iba a encontrar con cierto moreno…

Vegeta:

Habitación 52, la habitación de un joven de cabellos negros, el cual golpea la pared con una fuerza increíble.

-No puede ser! Apenas llego y ya me sacan la habitación y a cambio me dan esta porquería!

La habitación de "porquería" está conformada por un sillón, un ropero, una mesa de luz y por supuesto, una cama. Lo justo y necesario! Y justamente es eso lo que molesta a Vegeta

-Me iré a recorrer, este lugar huele a orines (Nota de Autora: Quiero admitir que Vegeta exagero, ya que se sabe que la habitación es de 1ra clase)

Los pasillos eran agradables, estaban decorados con cuadros de todo el mundo y de fondo música de jazz, pero esta melodía es interrumpida por las voces que vienen hacia el callado Vegeta.

-Jajajajaja pero yo le dije que se podía ir a la…VEEGEETAA! QUE DEEMONIOS HACEEES AQUÍ?- Grito exagerado el joven.

-La pregunta es para ti, No recuerdo que hayas mencionado que te ibas a Australia.

-…- No dijo nada se quedó callado, mirando el suelo fijamente.

-Contesta, TABLE!-

-Está bien demonios! Me ratee, nuestra madre no sabe que estoy aquí, se piensa que me fui con la familia de Ned (un vecino amigo) por unos días. No le digas, por favor Vegeta.

Suplico el pequeño Table

A todo esto Goku miraba la escena confundido.

-Está bien Table, guardare tu estúpido secreto, solo porque eres un mocoso idiota, pero eso sí, me debes un favor a cambio. Termino de decir Vegeta, y se fue por el mismo lugar que vino.

-Gracias… -Susurro el "hermanito" de Vegeta

-Qué familia…- Susurro Goku resoplando.

Goku:

El chico de los cabellos alborotados observaba la escena confundido.

Su mejor amigo, Table, tenía un hermano y él no sabía! Está bien que a Table no lo veía hace 7 años, pero es bueno estar informado.

Cuando el "hermano" de Table se fue, apareció OTRA persona, furiosa:

-Tuuuu! Por fin te encuentro!- Grito una mujer al borde de la cólera.

-Quien yo?- Pregunto Goku con tono inocente

-No te quieras hacer el bueno! Ladrón de ropa interior!- Exclamo la mujer señalando al pobre Goku que ahora estaba sonrojado y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Yo no robe nada! Es más, ni siquiera te conozco!- Se defendió el joven

-Si claro…! Yo estoy loca y creo que TU robaste mi ropa, recuerdo muy bien cuando se me callo la valija que contenía justamente esa ropa y curiosamente tú estabas allí! Ladrón de Bragas!-

-Escucha yo no robe nada, ¿para qué quiero yo unas bragas de mujer?- A estas alturas Table tenía la más grande gota de sudor que se pudieran imaginar.

La pelea entre la loca mujer y el "ladrón de bragas" siguió hasta que Milk se acordó que ESAS bragas que le faltaban, eran las que tenía puesta.

Esa confusión hizo que la morena se ruborizara, pidiera disculpas y se fuera corriendo, dejando a Goku más confundido de lo que estaba.

Bulma y Table:

Caminaba por os pasillos, vestida con unos jeans y una remera blanca con la palabra: "LOVE" en letras negras. Sus hermosos ojos turquesas estaban posados en una pintura, en la que se mostraban 3 personas: 2 hombres peleándose por una mujer, la cual se mostraba indecisa.

Pero lo que es la distracción, que hizo que cierto joven se choque con la bella chica.

-Discúlpame, no quise…- Antes de terminar su frase, Table se perdió en ese mar que esa muchacha tenía como ojos.

-No importa, pero la próxima ten más cuidado- Dijo con calma Bulma

Table estaba arriba de un ángel, no se quería levantar y eso incomodaba a la chica.

Pero lo que parecía perfecto se arruino…

-TAABLEE! Llamo Vegeta, con la mirada sorpresiva en aquellos dos que estaban en el piso.

El hechizo se rompió, Table se tuvo que levantar y ayudo a Bulma a levantarse, se disculpó de nuevo y se despidió del "Ángel"

Ya cuando la de ojos mar se retiró, Vegeta pregunto enfadado:

-¿Cómo fue que te caíste inútil?-

-Estaba distraído y de repente aparecí en el cielo con ese Ángel de ojos mar…- Termino de decir el embobado Table, el cual suspiro a lo último de su frase.

Vegeta, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la pared, con los brazos cruzados, lo miro a su hermano con una cara sospechosa.

-¿Que ocultas?- Le pregunto por fin.

-Aww… que ojos tenia, y que linda era!- Respondió el embobado de Table.

-Que idiota eres, Table, además esa mujer está loca, me quito mi habitación e hizo que me den otra horrible-

-Eso no cambia mi opinión- Dijo convencido el joven enamorado

-Hmp! Vete al demonio. Pronuncio Vegeta enojado y algo… CELOSO?-

Halie:

Se podía ver a una joven mujer acomodando ropa es un inmenso placar, el cual casi lo llena -Demonios no va a entrar…- Pensó disgustada.

Cuando ya el placar completamente se llenó, la hermosa rubia se dirige al bar a tomar algo antes de irse a dormir.

-Un fernet Por favor- (Nota de autora: No se me ocurrió otra bebida alcohólica)

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, escucha algunos murmullos que provienen de una de las mesas del bar; no le interesa pero parecen que esos "murmullos" hablan de ella.

Un joven de cerca de 20 años, castaño de ojos miel, muy bien vestido, se acerca a Halie con su intención bien el claro. –Eh, Ho-hola Que-Quería saber si tu…- Al joven no se le entendía nada, parecía más que nervioso.

-No te entiendo, pero sea lo que sea, Apúrate! No tengo tiempo para pavadas-

Este comentario, hizo a el pobre chico ruborizarse (aún mas), pero ni siquiera contesto, eso hizo a Halie irse, dejando la fernet que ni siquiera probo en la barra.

Disgustada, por las acciones de ese chico, exclama: -No entiendo a los hombres! Son tan idiotas!-

Halie pensaba que en el pasillo no había nadie, pero eso creía, detrás de ella, una voz, aguda, le responde:

-Sabes… no eres la única

Era la voz de una mujer, una mujer de ojos cafés…

Fin del día 2.


	5. Tercer día: Una mujer diferente

Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores! Otro nuevo capitulo… espero que lo disfruten

Y ahora solo me queda agradecer todos los reviews que recibí… la verdad aunque no parezca me alientan mucho a seguir con esto y demostrar en cada capitulo que voy mejorando de a poco, porque esto de escribir fics es nuevo para mi. Bueno ya me estoy poniendo cursi XD. Dos aclaraciones: con respecto al final del capitulo anterior, el color de los ojos de esa chica ``misteriosa´´ (eran cafés por si no recuerdan) fue una equivocación mía, en realidad son turquesas, iguales a los de Bulma. Y la segunda aclaración:

Este capitulo esta hecho TODO desde el punto de vista de Halie (es decir C-18)

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes son del magnífico Akira Toriyama el cual se dio el lujo de crearlos.**

Capitulo 5º: Tercer día en el barco: Una mujer diferente

Sonó el despertador a las 8 am, estaba agotada, anoche no dormí ni un poco. Estuve hablando hasta altas horas de la noche con aquella mujer que me dijo que ella tampoco entendía a los hombres. Su nombre es Maron. Me parece muy agradable. Tenía los ojos del mismo color de su pelo. Eran una especie de color turquesa.

Aun recuerdo esa conversación que tuvimos en la barra del bar, la cual acompañamos, por supuesto, con unas copas de esa deliciosa Margarita

FLASHBACK

-Yo tampoco entiendo a los hombres - me dijo, yo estando de espaldas dirigiéndome hacia la cubierta del barco

Me di la vuelta y la mire, con cara de pocos amigos y, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, me extendió su mano hasta entonces esa ``extraña´´ y me saludo cortésmente

-Mi nombre es Maron - me dijo sonriendo

-Halie - le respondí con total indiferencia, tomando su mano en respuesta de su saludo

-Ven, te invito un trago- dijo haciéndome una seña con la mano

Yo acepte de mala gana, no quería perder el tiempo hablando de estupideces con alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿Que quieres tomar?- Me pregunto, ya sentadas en la mesa del bar

-Lo que sea- le dije, algo incomoda

-Dos Margaritas, por favor - dijo al barman - Es delicioso, te gustara - prosiguió dirigiéndose a mi.

-Escúchame Halie, estuve observándote desde hace unos días, ¿sabes? te comprendo. No eres como los demás- Me dijo completamente segura de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no soy como los demás? -Le pregunte indiferente, esa mujer era muy extrovertida, ni siquiera me conocía y ya quiere sacar conclusiones de como soy.

-Sus tragos señoritas, dos margaritas- Comento el Barman para luego retirarse y dejar terminar de hablar a Marón.

-Yo sé mucho de ti Halie, sé que odias a los hombres que se te acercan, sé que tu color favorito es el violeta, también sé que te gustan las noches y que odias las mañanas, tu pasatiempo favorito es leer, tuviste una experiencia nefasta en el amor y piensas que…

-YA ES SUFICIENTE! – Le dije cansada y por dentro sorprendida por sus palabras, me retire de la silla del bar, agarre mi abrigo y me di media vuelta para marcharme del bar, pero unas palabras me hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-También sé que todas las noches, cuando vuelves de tu trabajo te acuestas en tu cama y piensas lo diferente que eres de los demás. No te sorprendas Halie… NO ERES DIFERENTE.

Era la primera persona que me decía que no era diferente, en mi vida. Volví a sentarme y le conteste, totalmente interesada en el tema pero con un tono frio:

-Continua…- La sonrisa de Marón era notable, a partir de entonces comenzó a hablarme y a COMPRENDERME como nadie en mi vida lo había hecho, sentí que la conocía de toda la vida.

-Creo que es tarde, debo dormir, mañana atacare el centro comercial del barco- Me dijo riéndose de ella misma, Marón parecía una mujer despreocupada y a la vez responsable de sus actos, fue por eso que me agrado.

-No te molestes, yo pagaré- dijo al verme haciendo un ademan para sacar la billetera de mi bolso – Disculpe, ¿Cuánto es? – le dijo al Barman

-$30,00 señorita

-Esta bien… - dijo mientras sacaba los billetes y los colocaba sobre la mesa -Me gustó mucho hablar contigo Halie, espero encontrarte el Vienes aquí otra vez- Exclamo mientras se acomodaba el Trench negro y agarraba su cartera marca Channel que le hacía juego con sus botas.

Asentí a sus palabras y me despedí, antes de que cruzara la puerta Marón me grito:

-Recuerda… LO DIFERENTE TE HACE ESPECIAL!- Grito la chica de ojos turquesas y se marchó dejándome con esas palabras en la mente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una ronda de cuestionamientos entumecía mi mente, al punto de llevarme a la locura… ¿Cómo esa mujer sabía todas esas cosas? La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero tenia que averiguarlo. Debía ver a esa mujer otra vez. ``Recuerda… LO DIFERENTE TE HACE ESPECIAL!´´. Todavía sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente. Me levanté de mi cama y fui directamente al armario. Era otoño, mi estación favorita, y por lo tanto buscar la vestimenta adecuada iba a llevar bastante tiempo… Después de probar y probar elegí unas calzas, de color negro, con una polera larga y manga corta de color gris, botas negras de taco chico y chaqueta de cuero. Perfecto. Primero debía tomar el desayuno, moría de hambre. Pero apenas salí de mi habitación un sujeto que al parecer ni siquiera sabia en que planeta estaba, se tropezó conmigo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, casi me tiras pedazo de imbécil!

-Lo…lo siento discúlpame por favor-dijo, revisando si estaba bien, al parecer nervioso y sin poder quitarme la mirada de encima.

Tenía una apariencia muy rara. No era igual a los demás hombres que había conocido. Su cara era muy similar a la de un niño, de apariencia tierna y cabello en forma de llama. Esto no cambiaba en absoluto que fuera un hombre.

-Me llamo Son Goku- me dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por simpatizarme.

-Lo siento, no fraternizo con el enemigo- y al decir esto lo deje con la palabra en la boca a ese estúpido, retirándome inmediatamente de allí.

Mientras tomaba mi café batido pensé ¿Qué haría yo en un viaje tan largo? No tenia intenciones de conocer gente nueva, solo mi nuevo objetivo en mi lista es encontrar a Maron. Pedí la cuenta al mesero.

-$5,00, señorita.

Dejé el dinero en la mesa y emprendí mi búsqueda. En eso, recordé que había dicho que iría al Centro Comercial. Pero no me atrevía a entrar a ese lugar, lleno de compradoras compulsivas, personas quejándose de los altos precios, mucho ruido… la verdad ese ambiente no era para mí. Era Jueves, podía esperar hasta mañana para reencontrarme con Maron. Mientras tanto, pensé que podría encerrarme en mi habitación, inmersa en la lúgubre soledad, sin que nadie me molestase, pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un barullo proveniente de atrás de mis espaldas. Era un grupo de amigos, todos hombres lamento decirlo, y lo curioso es que entre ellos estaba el idiota con el que hoy casi me caigo y… ¿aquel no es el enano que estaba en el café del puerto?

``Menuda sorpresa, Halie´´-me dijo mi subconsciente.

Cuando pasaron al lado mío, todos se me quedaron mirando callados.

-¿Qué miran, idiotas sin neuronas? – les dije muy despreocupada de lo que opinen acerca de mi comentario. Apuraron la marcha y se fueron despavoridos. Como ya lo he dicho, nunca entenderé a los hombres.

Eran las 19:37 y estaba completamente sola en mi habitación, no sabia que hacer así que encendí el televisor. Comencé a hacer Zapping. Nada interesante. Películas románticas, comedias, novelas, etc. Etc. de ridiculeces mas que no quería ver. Me decidí por las noticias. Asesinatos, asaltos, conflictos mundiales, estrellas famosas en graves problemas, cosas por el estilo. Pero algo me llamo la atención. Al parecer el cronista estaba muy alarmado y con expresión preocupante. Subí el volumen.

-Nos acaban de informar de un posible ataque terrorista a Japón, según fuentes los atacantes tendrían intenciones de…

-Dios cada vez la gente esta mas loca- y apague el televisor

* * *

Bueno lo ultimo que me cabe decir acerca de este capitulo es la edad de Maron: tiene **22 años.**

Algún review, comentario y/o tomatazo será bien recibido.

Saludos!


	6. Cuarto día: Insomnio

Hola y mil disculpas por el EXTENSO retraso xD tuve muchísimos exámenes pero por suerte no me llevo ninguna materia así que con esta historia voy a estar a full.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y ahora si a lo nuestro.

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sino, en estos momentos estaría con mis 8 mucamos en mi avión privado rumbo a Japón… en fin le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama (no me demanden xD)**

Capitulo 6: Insomnio

*_Charla telefónica*_

PUNTO DE VISTA DE GOKU:

-Ya despiértate Tenshinhan – le decía a este arrojándole una almohada en la cara sin éxito ya que roncaba como bestia y no me dejaba dormir. Eran las 4:18 A.M. y desde hace mas de 10 minutos que intento despertarlo.

Me toco dormir con el y con Table en la misma habitación…

Ahora que miro bien ¡no esta en su cama! Voy a buscarlo. La perfecta excusa para abandonar esa habitación inundada por ese espantoso ronquido.

-¿Dónde demonios estas, Table?- dije alarmado, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación.

No había nadie en los pasillos. Comencé a marearme. No me agradaba nada la idea de viajar en barco.

-Vamos, demonios donde estas.

En eso, después de caminar no más de 10 metros, veo una figura de un hombre apoyado en el barandal del barco, observando el hermoso paisaje que este ofrecía. ¡Es Table! Pero… es muy extraño, es muy parecido a el pero algo no me termina de convencer. Me acerco a el despacio y sin apuro. Noto que su espalda es mas ancha de lo normal. Pero definitivamente tiene que ser Table!

Así que junte todo mi valor y tome fuerzas para decirle:

-Table… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

Seguido a este acto el ``supuesto´´ Table se dio vuelta muy lentamente para darme la cara.

-¿Qué mierda dices?- me dijo el sujeto con una ENORME vena en la frente a punto de explotar

-Emm… Lo siento me confundí de persona, es que te pareces mucho a mi amigo Table. Eres su hermano verdad?

-Si, y tu que se supone que haces a estas horas de la noche?

-Es Table… No esta en su habitación y lo estoy buscando… ¿Me ayudas a encontrarlo?

-No me importa en absoluto. Ese mocoso ya se sabe cuidar solo!

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-_Si estamos los dos bien… Ayer tuve algunos dolores_

_-_¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?

-_Que va a ser un bebé sano y fuerte_

_-_Me alegro de escuchar eso - de repente, escucho un llanto del otro lado del teléfono - ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte preocupado.

-_Es que te extraño mucho._

_-_Por favor Victoria, no me la hagas más difícil…

_-Aun sientes algo por mi?_

-Siento mucho decirlo… pero sabes que lo nuestro termino hace tiempo, yo me hare cargo del bebe pero eso no influye en nuestros sentimientos.

-_Está bien Table, te entiendo... Se que solamente te preocupas por el bebe. Y respeto eso, porque se que te hice sufrir y te hice muchas cosas malas y solamente quiero que sepas que te amo y que nunca te negare a tu hijo._

_-_Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora ve a la cama que ya es muy tarde, mañana te llamare. Adiós

Al cortar, mire la foto que traía en el bolsillo de mi campera.

-Que viejos tiempos… -en la foto nos encontrábamos Victoria, mi ex novia y madre de mi futuro hijo, y yo, comiendo en un restaurante hace un año atrás.

Nos veíamos tan felices… Ella es morocha de ojos azules brillantes y de profunda mirada, cabello largo y ondulado. Tiene labios carnosos y una nariz respingada. Para mí, era la mujer perfecta y la amaba mucho. Hasta ese día…

FLASHBACK.

Era Sábado a la noche, y ella me había invitado a la discoteca ``Space´´, la mas popular de nuestra ciudad, la Capital del Oeste. Cuando llegamos, el ambiente era muy movido. Había mucha gente bailando y bebiendo como si fuera la última noche de sus vidas. Fuimos a la barra a tomar un trago. Ella me aseguro que no nos íbamos a pasar de copas, pero lo que fue un trago de ``Acapulco´´ se convirtió en una ronda de diversas bebidas exóticas y, obviamente, con mucho alcohol. Antes de desvanecerme, las últimas palabras que escuche de ella fueron:

-Esta será una noche inolvidable…

A la mañana siguiente, mi mente daba vueltas. Resaca. La primera vez que experimentaba esta horrible sensación que me causaba mareos y una muy fuerte migraña. Desperté totalmente desnudo, y con Victoria al lado mío en mi mismo estado.

-¿Qué carajo paso?- dije revolviendo mi alborotado cabello. En ese instante, Victoria se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días cariño.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?

-¿No recuerdas?

-No recuerdo casi nada.

Y ahí fue el instante en el que me entere de que había perdido lo más valioso que tenía: mi virginidad. No me molesto en lo absoluto, porque sabia que lo había hecho con la mujer que amaba, pero estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que, en ese momento, estaba borracho y no tenia la noción de lo que hacia. Y que, de alguna manera, ella se aprovecho de mí y no pude disfrutar mi primera experiencia de este tipo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía remediarlo.

Pasó una semana, y la notaba a Victoria un poco extraña. Ella tenía mareos, vomitaba cada tanto y siempre estaba muy cansada. Me dijo que dudaba si estaba embarazada o no, así que la acompañe al ginecólogo para sacarnos la duda. Y bueno, ya se imaginaran la noticia que nos dio.

Quedé impactado. No sabia que decir. Ya a mis 20 años, con todo un futuro por delante, iba a ser padre. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fueron mi familia: mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano Vegeta. ¿Qué es lo que dirían? Por lo mucho que los conocía, quedarían decepcionados y hasta serian capaces de echarme de la casa a patadas por la estupidez que hice y hacerme valer por mi mismo y mantener a mi familia que estaba a punto de formar. Tenia que buscar una solución y rápido.

Pensé en cortarle a Victoria y dejarle la crianza del bebe en sus propias manos, pero no iba a ser tan malagradecido con ella, después de todo, la culpa era mía. Bueno, el tiempo lo decidiría.

Pasó un mes y Victoria y yo todavía debatíamos que es lo que sucedería cuando el bebe naciera.

Ese día, me había quedado a dormir a lo de Victoria porque tuve una discusión con mis padres y me escape de casa. Eran las 6 de la mañana, y yo estaba durmiendo y de repente siento que Victoria se levanta de la cama. No le preste atención y traté de seguir durmiendo pero algo me inquieto: escuche que levantó el micrófono del teléfono e iba a punto de llamar a alguien.

-Hola, ¿Kevin? Si soy yo Victoria. Si perdón… Esta bien se que muy temprano pero necesitamos hablar – por el tono de su voz parecía muy serio - ¿Qué te parece el Café de Henrie dentro de media hora? Ok. Adiós.

¿Quién demonios era Kevin? ¿Qué tenían que hablar? Muchas preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza. En eso, escucho que Victoria sale del departamento y cierra la puerta. Debía seguirla para averiguar que sucedía. El Café de Henrie quedaba a unas pocas calles del departamento, así que me vestí rápido y seguí a Victoria un poco preocupado ¿Acaso ella me estaría engañando? ¿O tal vez ese tal Kevin era un amigo muy cercano que yo no conocía? No sabía que pensar acerca de la situación. Después de caminar unas 3 cuadras que se me hicieron eternas, al fin encontré el café. Abro la puerta y lo primero que busco es a Victoria. Allí estaba, sentada a no más de 5 metros de donde me encontraba yo y dándome la espalda. Me acerco despacio, sin que ella note mi presencia. En eso, escucho que le dice a Kevin:

-…se que solamente fue una aventura de una sola noche, pero debo decirte algo.

Me engañó. No puedo creer que la mujer que mas amaba me habia traicionado de esta forma.

-¿¡Que diablos esta pasando aquí! – dije, consumido por la cólera.

-¡Table! Emm… puedo explicarte todo… -dijo ella parándose del asiento al unísono que Kevin.

- No hay nada que explicar esto se termina acá.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y así fue como todo pasó. Guardo la foto en mi bolsillo y me dedico a mirar el hermoso paisaje en la proa del barco. Que vida la mía.

Miro el reloj y eran… ¡Las 4:42! Era muy tarde y debía ir a dormir. No habia nadie en los pasillos pero, en el acto que me dirigía al camarote, escucho unas voces muy familiares.

-… pero como puedes decir eso de tu propio hermano!

-No es asunto tuyo insecto.

-¡A mi no me dices insecto, frentón!

-Repite lo que acabas de decir idiota o te arranco la melena que tienes por pelo –dijo mi hermano acercándose intimidante hacia Goku. A todo esto, yo los observaba discutir.

-¡DIJE QUE ERAS UN ENANO FRENTON!

-Estas jodido. Mejor anda cavando tu tumba hijo de perra.

Vi que Vegeta se estaba a punto de abalanzar contra mi amigo… era obvio que alguien iba a salir lastimado. A si que decidí interponerme para acabar con esta tontería.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Es muy idiota lo que están haciendo!

-¡Table por fin apareciste cabrón! – luego de decirme esto me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Que patético… Pero esto no se quedara así imbécil de primera. Te romperé la cara cuando pueda y te hare arrepentir de lo que dijiste – dijo mi hermano alejándose muy sigiloso.

-Tu hermano me da miedo, Table – dijo Goku muy inocente.

-Déjalo, el siempre es así por eso no tiene novia. Jajajaja

-Cambiando de tema, donde estabas Table?

-Emmm… No podía dormir por los ronquidos de Tenshinhan y salí a caminar – dije mintiéndole a mi amigo.

-¿A estas horas saliste a caminar?

-Es que sufro de insomnio.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo Goku un poco protector – Mejor vallamos a dormir tengo mucho sueño – dijo bostezando – Además, Tenshinhan dejo de roncar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6.

* * *

Gracias queridos lectores por molestarse en leer mi historia. El siguiento capitulo lo voy asubir rápido.

Reviews plis!


	7. Quinto día: Cambio Radical

Hola y muchas gracias por el review de bulmita18. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia y estoy súper agradecida por todo tu apoyo y el de mis otros lectores. Es algo increíble que me esta pasando y todo se lo debo a mis queridos lectores. Sin mas cursilerías que decir, acá les dejo el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y su ambientación. A si es, no me pertenece (que mala suerte la mía).

Capitulo 7: Cambio radical.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE 18 (HALIE):

El celular a mis espaldas comenzó a sonar como las campanadas de una iglesia anunciando las doce. Era un mensaje de Maron:

_Buenos días cariño_

_Te tengo una sorpresa _

_Nos vemos en la fuente en media hora_

_Saludos, _

_Maron_

Me sentía muy feliz con la compañía de Maron. Me comprendía en lo absoluto, era una mujer liberal y segura de sus decisiones y era de esas personas que no le importaba enfrentarse a la vida. Es por eso que mi trato con ella era diferente que con otros.

Mientras me duchaba, reflexionaba acerca de lo que habíamos hablado ayer.

FLASHBACK

Como habíamos acordado, el Viernes nos encontramos en el bar. Allí estaba Maron, con su típica euforia que la caracterizaba. Llevaba puesto un vestido con estampado a cuadrillé de color azul, verde y violeta, de falda amplia y mangas semi anchas. Tenía un bolso blanco y unos zapatos de charol de color negro.

-Halie! –dijo la chica de cabellos turquesas moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en forma de saludo.

-Hola

-Siéntate que yo invito. Deme dos Whiskys, por favor – le dijo al barman tan dulce como siempre – Bueno Halie ¿como has estado?

-No me quejo ¿Y tú?

-Bien, ayer arrase con el Centro Comercial – dijo riéndose – Por cuanto tiempo piensas estar de vacaciones?

-Maron, creo que ya hablamos suficiente de mí, además de que me has estado observando. Es tu turno de contarme acerca de tu pasado – dije evadiendo repentinamente su pregunta.

-Es una historia muy larga… ¿En serio quieres escucharla?

-Soy toda oídos – dije muy interesada en la conversación.

-Está bien… - dijo en un suspiro - Era la hija única de un empleado de una fábrica corporativa, y mi madre era algo así como una típica "ama de casa desesperada" – dijo entre risas - Crecí con el apoyo de mi padre, porque lamentablemente mi madre falleció por una enfermedad terminal –y al decir esto su risa desapareció - Éramos de clase media y vivía feliz con mi padre, hasta que el también falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Quedé huérfana, era menor de edad y no tenía ningún familiar cercano que me cuidara, así que tuve que ir a un orfanato. Pasé una niñez muy complicada. Era como una niña rara, me molestaban y nadie me entendía. Hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y me largué de ese maldito lugar. Me dispuse a trabajar y a vivir la vida a mi manera.

Y aquí me tienes, en un lujoso crucero yendo a unas magnificas vacaciones… Que ironía no?

Es por eso que te entiendo a la perfección Halie.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Salí de mi camarote y cerré con llave la puerta, cerciorándome de dejarla bien cerrada.

Realmente admiro a Maron, debido a lo difícil que le fue pasar la muerte de sus padres y además, de la valentía que tomo al luchar y nunca bajar los brazos. Es una mujer con mucho futuro por delante.

De repente, ya me encontraba en la fuente y la veo a Maron.

-Halie tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-De que se trata?

-Saqué turno para que tengamos un día de spa fabuloso… ¿Que te parece? ¿Increíble, no?

-Odio los spas – dije inexorablemente – Ademas no me gustan los lugares luctuosos como ese.

-Vamos Halie, no seas aguafiestas… - dijo haciendo puchero – No seas mala.

-Argh… esta bien.

-Se que nos divertiremos mucho.

-Más te vale…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TABLE:

-Son $12,80 señor – me dijo la cajera del café con tranquilidad.

-Aquí tiene – dije entregándole los billetes en la mano mientras me iba con mi desayuno sobre la bandeja.

Mientras buscaba donde sentarme, lo veo a mi hermano, en una mesa no muy aparatada, solo como siempre y viendo absorto a su alrededor.

-Hola Vegeta – le digo acercándome a su mesa.

-Hola mocoso.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-No

-Gracias

-¿Qué parte de NO, no entendiste? – dijo furioso porque le incomodaba que nos vieran a los dos juntos.

-Es que te vi solo y bueno…

-Esta bien pero solo por esta vez.

Cuando me senté, en ese momento pasó una chica, pero no cualquiera. Era la chica de cabello turquesa, la de ``ojos de mar´´ con la que me tropecé la otra vez. Se sentó cera de nosotros, sin ni siquiera reconocer a mi o a Vegeta.

-Emm… Vegeta… - mascullé

-¿Qué? – dijo mi hermano mientras tragaba un trozo de su desayuno.

-Sabes… esa chica me gusta… - dije totalmente apenado mientras le señalaba a ese Ángel.

-Y? – dijo totalmente desinteresado.

-Que… quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla.

-A parte de ciego… ¿No recuerdas que te conté que ESA mujer es una amargada y gritona poca cosa que en un ataque de furia que tenga es capaz de darte una paliza?

-Si… pero… ¿Me ayudaras?

-Hagamos una cosa. Tú consigues una cita con ella, y yo te ayudo. Pero…

- ¿Pero que?

-Si no la consigues te olvidaras de ella y admitirás que ella no te conviene en lo absoluto.

-Está bien – dije acatando, y con un estrechón de manos cerramos el trato.

Me acerqué a ella con tal desasosiego que me estremeció la idea de tan solo pensar en que tal vez me rechazara.

-Ho…Hola –tartamudeé como un idiota.

-Hola – dijo la chica con tono amable.

-Me… me llamo Table.

-Ah! Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Bulma – dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

Pasaron unos segundos de extremo silencio, hasta que Vegeta tuvo la magnifica idea de gritar:

-¿Y? ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¡INVITALA A SALIR!

Me voltee para ver a Vegeta con un infinito desprecio.

-Mmm… ya veo ¿Qué te parece mañana, en este mismo café a las 12? – dijo de repente con resignación. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de donde venia la cosa.

-¡Genial! – dije muy feliz y orgulloso de haber logrado mi objetivo – Bueno… nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós – dijo Bulma mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amable

PUNTO DE VISTA DE BULMA:

Me invadían puros sentimientos negativos, me había prometido a mi misma controlarme y tratar de pasar unas pacificas vacaciones. Pero mi estrés y mi falta de cordura me obligaron a tomar medidas drásticas.

Había sacado turno en el spa del barco.

Al principio creí que era una idea estúpida, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Además mi adolorida espalda necesitaba un relajante masaje. Fue por eso que me levante, me duche y me cambie para ir directo a desayunar y luego, al dichoso spa.

Vestía un bello vestido blanco con apliques, un bolso acebrado, unos zapatos negros sin tacón y demás accesorios de los mismos tonos. Apenas pague mi desayuno, me dispuse a sentarme y devorar mi comida, tenia mucha hambre.

Todo fue normal y calmo hasta que frente a mi un joven de cabellos negros hablo conmigo. Parecía agradable y bueno, pero no quería alguna relación por el momento.

Cuando llegue observe muchas mujeres haciendo fila para entrar al spa. Suerte que yo ya había sacado turno! Me atendió una adorable asistente del local:

-Buenos días señorita, usted ya saco turno?

-Por supuesto que si –Le conteste cortésmente.

-Perfecto, dígame por favor su nombre

-Bulma, Bulma Briefs- Le dije muy tranquila

-Ah! La señorita Briefs! Usted saco turno con la masajista encargada de la Geoterapia con las piedras termales. Tiene que pasar por el pasillo y en la ultima puerta a la derecha la va a estar esperando la masajista.

Había llegado a la puerta que me indico la asistente, me recibió una mujer robusta, de ojos pequeños y gran peinado. Ella me dijo que tenia que sacarme la ropa y recostarme en la camilla. Había 3 camillas, dos estaban libres y la otra la estaba usando una mujer morena. Cuando yo me recosté, la mujer corpulenta comenzó por hacerme distinto tipos de masajes, explicándome todo y cada uno de ellos, me había comentado cual era su nombre: Celyn. Después de pasar unos 30 minutos extremadamente relajantes, Celyn fue en busca de las piedras geotermales. Me dejo a solas con la muchacha de cabellos negros, que me estaba mirando muy determinadamente, tanto que me incomodaba.

-Tu cara me suena, nos conocemos de algún otro lugar?- Me cuestiono confundida la morena.

.Lo siento mucho pero creo que no te conozco.

-Mmm, ya veo… Mi nombre es Milk Ox-Satan- Dijo y me extendió la mano pero al estar recostada sobre la camilla le costó hacerlo.

-Encantada, soy Bulma Briefs- Le dije y le conteste su complicado saludo.

No pasaron mas de 5 minutos y Milk ya me había contado todo sobre su vida, se notaba mucho que era una persona sociable. Me cayo muy bien al instante, pero no había momento en que no mencione a su padre, parecía que lo echaba de menos.

Asi transcurrieron los minutos, hasta que la Celyn llego por fin.

-Perdonen las tardanza chicas, no encontraba las malditas piedras y tuve que tomar otras nuevas- Nos informo muy acalorada

Comenzó por Milk, Celyn se coloco unos guantes especiales y le coloco la primera piedra en la espalda a mi amiga. Todo fue muy normal hasta que le coloco la segunda piedra a Milk y paso lo peor…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mierda mierda! Quema! Quítame estos carbones gorda!- Comenzó a gritar desesperada la morena.

Al parecer, la mujer obesa no se dio cuenta de lo caliente que estaban las piedras, disgustada Milk se paro arriba de la camilla y tiro todas las piedras de su espalda al suelo. En cambio, la mujer obesa se asusto de los gritos de mi nueva amiga y comenzó a correr despavorida yéndose de la habitación.

-Como se atreve a irse? Bulma mira como me dejo la espalda parezco un teletubbie rojo! La voy a demandar y luego la asesinare y bailare sobre su cuerpo hasta que no quede ni una ceniza de su espantoso cuerpo gordo!- Milk estaba muy ofendida, me agarro de la mano y casi corriendo me llevo al mostrador del spa.

-Quiero hablar con el gerente del local! Miren como tengo los brazos y la espalda! – Grito furiosa la ojinegro

El gerente hablo con nosotras, en bono a salvar su local (y sus oídos a causa de los gritos de Milk) nos regalo un pase gratuito a los baños de barro, se trataba de un gran lugar donde las mujeres se relajaban y se cubrían el cuerpo de barro (excepto por la cabeza y el cabello claro) Milk y yo nos sumergimos en el barro, un poco mas lejos de donde estaban las demás mujeres. Estaba equivocada cuando pensé que el spa no me vendría bien, ahora me sentía mas relajada y tranquila…

-Cuidado!- grito Milk exasperada, abrí los ojos de repente y lo único que sentí fue un montón de barro en mi cara.

Me limpie el rostro para ver la cara de la distraída que se callo arriba mio. Cuando la vi, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, era nada mas y nada menos que mi querida y odiosa prima, Maron.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TABLE:

Mi felicidad era muy notoria, tanto, que molestaba a mi querido hermano. Vegeta estaba muy molesto, creo que le molesto mas de lo común que yo allá ganado la apuesta, eso no me impedía demostrar la felicidad que estaba viviendo en este momento. Saldría con una linda chica, y quien sabe tal vez podríamos llegar a ser algo en un futuro. Pero era hora de dejar mi felicidad de lado, debía llamar a Victoria para saber como estaba.

Me fui directo a un lugar desolado, no había nadie, estaba un poco oscuro y abajo del salón principal del barco. Marque en mi celular el numero de Victoria, espere y al tercer tono atendió ella y con voz temerosa dijo:

-¿Ho- hola?

-Hola Victoria, soy yo. Quería saber… como has estado?- Le pregunte fríamente.

-Bi- en, gracias por preguntar….- Me dijo muy nerviosa

-Te pasa algo? – cuestione confundido

-Mira Table, hay algo que tienes que saber…- comenzó – Abortare al bebe.

Mi rostro cambio inmediatamente, no lo podía creer.

-Por que harás algo semejante?- Le pregunte atónico

-Escucha, no quiero que te enojes… él bebe no es tuyo Table, te engañe. El día que me encontraste a tu lado en la cama fue una mentira, jamás mantuvimos relaciones, te embriague y te lleve a mi casa para hacerte creer eso. Él bebe es de un amigo mio, fue un error. Perdóname por favor Table, no te lo dije antes por miedo a perderte. Pero ya te perdí y no sirve de nada seguir con esta mentira… perdóname… - Me suplico llorando.

No lo podía creer, me había mentido y no solo eso me hizo responsable de algo que no tenía que ver. Me engaño con un hombre y con una mentira. Quería gritarle, quería maldecirla. Pero no podía, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Estaba sorprendido, estaba decepcionado. Cuando quería comenzar a hablarle, escucho algo muy fuerte, un sonido, no…. Mas bien una bomba….

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6


	8. Después del desastre I

Capitulo 8°: Después del desastre

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (el Dios supremo xD) **

**POV Vegeta:**

Las gélidas olas que rompían en la costa acariciaban mi cuerpo inconsciente tendido sobre la arena. La espesa luz del amanecer me cegó los ojos haciéndome reaccionar de manera brusca. Cuando quise abrir los ojos, sentí que los parpados me pesaban, todo el cuerpo me dolía.

No muy lejos, divisé a mi hermano tratando de comunicarse con su teléfono celular.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté algo desorientado tratando de levantarme del suelo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo Table arrojando su celular contra la arena muy molesto – Ese teléfono no funciona, es una porquería – dijo a regañadientes y hablándose a si mismo –No pensé que ibas a despertar… ¿Te encuentras bien? – exclamo preocupado.

-Si – dije secamente - ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-Al parecer el barco se hundió, o no sé que rayos paso, pero la cuestión es que no recuerdo nada más. Me desperté cerca de esta playa y te encontré flotando en el océano, como estabas inconsciente, te traje hasta la orilla. Será mejor que busquemos sobrevivientes- dijo cambiando rotundamente de tema - , o a alguien conocido, a lo mejor saben lo que sucedió y nos orienten un poco.

-De ninguna manera – dije decidido.

-Mira hermano, no quiero discutir. Estamos varados en quien sabe donde y tu solo piensas en ti mismo. Si no quieres acompañarme, no hay problema, pero ten en claro que no volveré aquí a ver si tu trasero esta a salvo.

-¡A MI NO ME HABLAS ASI MOCOSO INSOLENTE, YO SOY MAYOR QUE TU Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME PLAZCA!

-Típico de ti, Vegeta, siempre quieres tener la razón. Bien, si pretendes defenderte con ese estúpido pretexto mejor me largo – dijo Table mientras me daba la espalda y se alejaba caminando.

No iba a dejar que un estúpido e impertinente mocoso me hable de esa manera, pero era mi hermano y, aunque debo admitirlo, tenía razón. Sin malherir mi orgullo, me fui acercando a él y con una excusa le dije:

-Emm… muero de hambre… te acompañaré a ver si encuentro algo por ahí… - y al decir esto Table esbozó una gran sonrisa y continuamos caminando.

Me di cuenta de que, más allá de la playa, se encontraba una selva, una gran y horrorosa selva donde quién sabe qué insecto asqueroso (como los caracoles o gusanos) habitaba allí. Increíblemente aterrador. Aterrador y completamente desagradable.

Después de una larga caminata de veinte minutos aproximadamente, y sin encontrar rastro alguno de vida, Table y yo escuchamos un grito de mujer tan estruendoso que nos dolían los oídos de tan solo escucharlo.

-¡AUXILIO!- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Cuando nos acercamos al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, vi a una mujer, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, tan asustada que gritaba como si estuvieran a punto de asesinarla. Tal era el susto que llevaba la mujer, que estaba subida a lo alto de una palmera. A LO ALTO DE UNA PALMERA.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

-¡Deja de gritar, mujer! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-¡Un cangrejo me quiere atacar y me persigue! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Una gran gota de sudor (estilo anime) nos recorrió la frente a mi y a Table al escuchar semejante estupidez.

-Tranquila, un cangrejo no te hará daño. Ven, te ayudo a bajar – dijo Table cortésmente ofreciéndole su mano.

-¡NO! ¡HASTA QUE NO ALEJEN AL MALDITO CANGREJO, NI LOCA ME MUEVO DE AQUÍ! – dijo la mujer mientras se aferraba cada vez mas fuerte a la palmera.

-¡BAJA DE AHÍ, TONTA MUJER QUE NO VAMOS A ESPERAR TODA LA VIDA A QUE BAJES! –exclamé, con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

-¡He dicho que NO!

-¡Bien! – y al decir esto, sin mas que hablar, patee al dichoso cangrejo haciéndolo volar muy lejos de allí – Ahora, el cangrejo no esta. A si que, baja de una vez o me veré obligado a bajarte por las malas- dije fingiendo falsa paciencia.

-Dame tu mano – dijo Table tratando de sonar lo mas cordial posible, aunque en su tono de voz se le notaba impaciente - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, gracias, eres muy amable – dijo la mujer ya sobre la arena y dirigiéndose a Table – Mi nombre es Milk Ox- Satán.

-Table, encantado. Él es mi hermano mayor, Vegeta.

-Hola Vegeta, un gusto

-"_Pues no para mí_" – pensé.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste –prosiguió la mujer - Me disculpo por mi actitud, es que estaba muy asustada – exclamo entre risas -Debo admitirlo, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste no se lo que hubiera pasado – dijo Milk hablándome y sonando agradecida.

-Hmpf.

-¿Ustedes también se encuentran bien? – Cuestionó la morena dando alusión a que había visto los raspones que teníamos – Digo, porque soy enfermera certificada, solamente quería cerciorarme de que no tengan alguna herida de profundidad.

-Si, por suerte nos encontramos bien – contesto Table- Emm… cambiando de tema – dijo hablándole a Milk- ¿Tu también venias en el crucero 129-976-TTM?

-Si, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ni si quiera se lo que ocurrió. Solamente recuerdo despertarme en la arena, y luego llegó ese horrible cangrejo dispuesto a clavarme sus tenazas en el pie, y es así como llegue a subirme allí arriba – afirmo la morena disgustada y con algo de simpatía.

-Ya veo…

-Basta de charlas, debemos seguir caminando, me suenan las tripas – dije autoritariamente.

-Está bien… ¿Nos acompañas Milk?

-¡Por supuesto! No pienso quedarme aquí sola.

Retomamos camino mientras Milk nos relataba estúpidas anécdotas poco interesantes acerca de su vida. De repente, vimos a un hombre tendido en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Se notaba que su cabello era negro y desordenado, dándome la impresión de que ya lo había visto antes. Al parecer… Si, era uno de los torpes amigos de mi hermano.

-¡TURLES! – grito con exasperación Table, mientras corría hacia él.

Mientras se agachaba para ver como estaba su amigo, trató de hacerlo reaccionar de su desvanecimiento, zarandeándolo desabridamente de su camisa. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Turles iba reaccionando de su estado.

-Table…. – murmuró el muchacho.

-Turles, hermano… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, pero… ¿qué sucedió? –Preguntó consternado el de cabellos alborotados mientras trataba de pararse en la arena.

-Nadie sabe claramente lo que paso Turles… hasta el momento- Contesto Table algo desanimado, ayudándolo a pararse.

-¡AHHHH!- Se escucho gritar (por segunda vez) a Milk, mientras se tapaba los ojos. Me iba cayendo cada vez peor… Si ella va a seguir así, todo acabará de una manera terrible e inesperada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora mujer? –Pregunté fastidiado.

-Mira… - Dijo mientras señalaba temerosa al horizonte.

Las olas arrastraban el cuerpo de un hombre hasta la orilla. Inmediatamente Table y yo corrimos hasta el para tenderlo sobre la arena. Table se acercó cuidadosamente hasta el pecho del hombre, para verificar que efectivamente estaba muerto.

-Esta sin vida…-Menciono Table en un hilo de voz.

-¿Y ahora que haremos con el cuerpo?- Dijo Milk totalmente asustada tratando de ver sobre sus manos que le tapaban la cara. Parecía que estaba viendo una película de terror.

-Enterrarlo – dije algo frustrado por la actitud de la mujer.

-¿Estas seguro? – me preguntó Turles vacilante.

-¡Pues claro, idiota! ¡No vamos a dejar a que el cuerpo se pudra aquí!

-¡Que asco, no pienso ni tocarlo! – exclamo Milk mientras hacia una mueca de asco.

Luego de cavar el hueco, Table y Turles ayudaron a poner el cuerpo en su "nueva tumba improvisada''.

En eso, mientras terminábamos de rellenar la tumba con arena, una voz, de mujer precisamente, vino desde nuestras espaldas, cortando el silencio como con una katana.

-¡Hola muchachos! – dijo la extraña voz. Al mirar de donde provenía, me sobresalté. La chica era muy atractiva, de cabellos turquesas y ojos del mismo color, y poseyente de un físico admirable y probablemente muy envidiado entre las de su género. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue su increíble y a la vez evidente parentesco con la mujer del crucero con la que había discutido anteriormente, aunque era fácil la confusión, era notable que esa mujer no fuera… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Bulma? Bueno, esa no era la cuestión. Con tan solo recordarla, me daban ganas de golpear algo.

Cuando todos voltearon a mirarla, ella inmediatamente salió corriendo y abrazó fuertemente a Table, dejándolo con la boca abierta, totalmente confundido, y rojo de la vergüenza hasta las orejas.

- ¡Oh, por fin encuentro a alguien, me sentía tan sola y asustada! – exclamó la chica.

-Emm… si, claro, porque no… – dijo Table mientras se desprendía poco a poco del asfixiante abrazo.

-Lo siento, no me presenté, mi nombre es Maron.

-Que mujer vulgar – comentó Milk por lo bajo de modo que yo fui el único que la escuchó. Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Soy Table, él es mi hermano Vegeta, el de allá es Turles y ella es Milk.

-Hola… - dijo Turles, aparentemente embobado por el aspecto de la muchacha. Su ropa estaba muy rasgada, por lo que dejaba a la vista parte de sus atributos.

-Un gusto – dijo Maron mientras estrechaba la mano de Table y nos esbozaba a los demás una gran sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer ignoraba la gravedad del problema en el que estábamos metidos, o simplemente no quería reconocerlo. Una actitud infantil, notablemente – Una pregunta, ¿ustedes también venían en el crucero?

-Si, supongo que tu también – dijo Table.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo unirme a su grupo? Ustedes son los primeros que encuentro en este sitio- interpeló Maron.

-¡Claro, no hay problema! – contestó el idiota de Table.

No estaba de acuerdo. Para nada. Presentía que esa mocosa iba a ser un completo estorbo, además, me daba la impresión que quería aparentar algo que no era, como si estuviera ocultando su verdadera personalidad… Es solo una hipótesis.

**POV Bulma:**

Todo era una nube de confusión. No sabía si estaba muerta, viva o simplemente en un absurdo sueño. La cuestión era que me encontraba tirada en el suelo, rodeada de vegetación tropical, casi desmayada y aturdida. La cabeza me daba vueltas, veía todo borroso y nada era claro. Como ya dije, todo era confusión.

De repente, una mujer aparece de la nada y se acerca a mí. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una mirada acosadora de preocupación. Esa mirada… me hacia recordar a mi madre. Aunque en sus palabras se percibía la actitud de una mujer fría y seria.

-Maron, despierta ¿Estas bien? – fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar de la chica rubia, antes de quedar abatida.

¿Maron? ¿Acaso dijo Maron? ¿Ella conocía a Maron, mi prima odiosa y detestable a la que hace pocas horas había visto en el crucero?

Al abrir los ojos, note que la mujer de cabello rubio estaba sentada en la arena, al lado mio, observando el océano fijamente y con detenimiento.

-¿Qué… que paso? – pregunté confundida y con una fuerte migraña, haciéndome recordar esas noches de borrachera.

-Maron… despertaste – dijo la mujer sin dejar de perder su concentración, enfocada en el océano azul.

(N. de A: Halie se encontró con Bulma, la cual ayudó creyendo que ella era Maron…)

-Lo siento, pero te estas confundiendo de persona. Mi nombre es Bulma, no Maron.- Le dije pasivamente, tratando de recobrarme de mi casi estado de coma.

-¿A que te refieres? Maron… ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-Comento atemorizada la mujer inspeccionando a ver si tenia alguna lesión ocasionada en mi cabeza.

-No, estoy perfectamente, gracias por la preocupación, pero creo que me confundiste con mi prima. Ella también iba en el barco.

Su mirada cambio de preocupada a confundida de un momento al otro. Después de un incomodo silencio ella volvió a hablar.

-¡Su parecido es increíble!

-Jajaja, si es cierto. Hasta ahora no me informaste tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Halie, es un placer- Comentó tendiéndome la mano en forma de saludo.

-Como dije antes, mi nombre es Bulma. Y el placer es mio… En fin, basta de tanta presentación. ¿Sabes algo de lo que ocurrió? Yo no recuerdo nada.

Halie tomó un mechón dorado de su cabello y luego de un suspiro, se dispuso a contarme con detalles de lo que ella recordaba del inexplicable hecho. Pero antes de que solo diga una palabra, algo se escuchó.

-¡AYUDA!- Se oyó a lo lejos.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Halie me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y al terminar nos dirigimos directo a donde se escuchó el pedido de ayuda. Caminamos tan rápido que mi cabeza comenzó a fallar y una terrible migraña comenzó a hacer aparición. Mi cuerpo seguía caminando, casi podría decir que corriendo al ritmo que Halie tomaba. Ya no daba más, gracias a dios ya habíamos llegado al escenario de los gritos. Había muchas cañas de bambú, piedras bastante grandes, y por supuesto, arena por donde mires. Mi vista –muy cansada- divisó al dueño de los gritos, un joven de baja estatura, totalmente asustado y alarmado a causa del desconocido cambio de ambiente.

-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste o algo?- Le pregunté al acobardado muchacho que se hacia llamar hombre…

Por un momento creí que le había dado un infarto, su rostro se transformo cuando vio a Halie, fue épico. Su expresión fue como si hubieras ganado la lotería.

-¡Eres tu! Viniste a salvarme hermoso y puro ángel de cabellos dorados resplandecientes- Gritó embobado, olvidándose de su reciente temor. En un parpadeo el muchacho corrió hasta Halie con intenciones muy claras. Abrazarla (o asfixiarla).

-¡Aléjate de mi, gusano!- Comunicó Halie antes de golpearle la no atractiva pelada del joven enamorado.

-Auch! Una dama tan sofisticada no debería golpear a este amable y guapo caballero- Dijo orgulloso.

-Guapo te va a quedar el…-

-¡Escuchen!- Interrumpí gritando- Somos tres personas en una isla totalmente inexplorada. Necesitamos averiguar si existe la posibilidad de comunicarnos con otras personas y pedir ayuda. Y para eso necesitamos unirnos. ¿Qué dicen?-Termine de decir agitada.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron confundidos. Pero luego Halie habló:

-Tienes razón, ahora deberíamos dirigirnos al punto más vistoso de la isla y encontrar más pasajeros del barco- Comunicó.

-¡La lindura tiene razón! Yo te seguiré hasta el infierno- Dijo el calvo sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Vámonos…- Dije comenzando a caminar, a donde mi sentido de exploración indicaba.

-Tan solo una cosa… ¡Que el calvo se aleje de mi!- Exclamo Halie, con una mirada de furia destinada al pequeño "hombre" de nuestro grupo.

-¡Espérame encanto!- Grito sin bajar el animo.

-Este va a ser un largo camino…- Suspire siguiendo al grupo, totalmente resignada.

A medida que avanzábamos bajo la luz del candente sol, la confianza iba aumentando entre nuestro ``pequeño´´ grupo de sobrevivientes. Era extraño, en tan poco tiempo ya sabía casi toda la información personal de Krillin, el pequeño calvo que encontramos con Halie. Se notaba a kilómetros que a él le encantaba, era una chica muy bonita y atractiva, pero ella no estaba tan de acuerdo en tener ``algo´´ con Krillin.

-… de repente, se apaga la luz y no se nos ocurrió mejor idea que ir a asustarlo. Sin hacer ruido fuimos a buscar a nuestro amigo, que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, y los asustamos. Salió corriendo mientras gritaba como una chica: ``No me maten, no me maten´´ - nos contaba Krillin, una de sus tantas anécdotas, entre risas.

Me reí, lógicamente, pero Halie… a Halie casi ni se le notaba su presencia. Se veía seria, consternada… PREOCUPADA. Esa sería la palabra correcta. En su cara se reflejaba una imponente preocupación, no tengo la menor idea de por qué, pero estaba muy callada.

-Halie, ¿qué te ocurre? – le pregunté.

-No me ocurre nada – dijo fríamente, mientras se producía un silencio incómodo.

-Lo siento Halie, no fue mi intención molestarte – dije apenada.

-Solo quiero que me dejen tranquila – dijo con un hilo de voz. De verdad me preocupaba, se le notaba triste, pero si ella prefería estar sola…

-¿Qué le sucede a la lindura? – me susurró Krillin, preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su amor platónico.

-No tengo idea, pero mejor sería respetarla y dejarla sola, no quiero hacerla molestar – le contesté de la misma manera, en susurros. El asintió, sin nada más que decir.

En eso, un estruendoso alarido se hizo presente. Un hombre, alto, de gran físico y con una calva parecida a la de Krillin, apareció de la nada con una gran dificultad para caminar.

-¡Tenshinhan! – Gritó Krillin, mientras el hombre caía al suelo totalmente abatido por el dolor – Ten, ¿cómo te sientes? – dijo el pequeño calvo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del hombre calvo. Al parecer, era uno de sus tantos amigos que me había mencionado.

-Estoy te-terriblemente m-mal, mi pierna está muy lastimada, y mi pecho n-no para de sangrar – indicó Tenshinhan.

Efectivamente, su pierna, bañada en sangre, tenía una rajadura muy profunda. Y su pecho, su pecho no sangraba mucho, pero la hemorragia no cesaba.

-Bueno, hagamos algo, tomaré tu brazo y lo apoyaré en mi hombro, para ayudarte a caminar – dijo Krillin, tratando de sonar tranquilo y sereno – Chicas, ¿quién se ofrece a darme una mano?

-Yo – dijo Halie, como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo.

Ella tomó el brazo de Tenshinhan, y lo apoyó en su hombro tal como Krillin indicó.

-A la cuenta de tres, levantaremos a Ten ¿Estás lista?

-Si.

-1, 2… 3! – y al mismo tiempo Halie y Krillin ayudaron a Tenshinhan a pararse, por supuesto que él estaba recargando sus brazos en los hombros de estos dos, como si fueran muletas debido a su incapacidad para caminar.

Así, retomamos camino, pero con un nuevo integrante.

**POV Milk:**

Nos encontrábamos caminando por al menos, unos 40 minutos. Me sentía tan cansada… ¡Necesitaba descansar! Pero de seguro el bárbaro de Vegeta, haría algún comentario o gritaría como siempre hace. ¡Es un ingrato!

-¿Podríamos descansar? Ya casi no siento las piernas, estoy muy cansada- Comente exhausta.

-Lo siento Milk, pero no tenemos que perder tiempo, recuerda que aquí no hay electricidad, o encontramos mas supervivientes o caminamos a un punto donde alguien nos pueda ver, si no, la noche llegara y no podremos movernos- Dijo Table con mucha responsabilidad, siguiendo lo que dijo se escucho un suspiro por parte de Marón, entupida mujer…

-Mujer recién llevamos caminando unos minutos, ¿no puedes librarte de tus caprichos? Tenemos que seguir caminando ya escuchaste al mocoso- Advirtió Vegeta fastidiado.

Agh! Todos eran tan odiosos… ¡una dama como yo no tiene por qué agotarse de esta manera!

Me tuve que aguantar unos minutos mas… en ellos ocurrió algo peculiar:

La perra anormal de Marón –abrazada de Table, como siempre- nos contó muchas de sus anécdotas entupidas de su adolescencia.

-Que zorra…- Comentó por lo bajo Vegeta.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ofendida Marón

-¡Que buena onda!- Trato de arreglarla Table interponiéndose entre los dos.

Pasamos cerca de un arroyo, o lo que sea que podría ser. Table, Turles y Vegeta fueron a lavarse la cara, mientras que Marón, se sentó sobre una roca a mirarse las uñas.

Yo, en cambio, observe el lugar mientras me sentaba en la arena. Estábamos rodeados de árboles, empecé a pensar que volver a casa seria bastante imposible.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, escuche un ruido en los árboles, ¡eran personas hablando! No podía equivocarme, así que grite con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡TABLE! ¡VEGETA! ¡ZORRA! ¡TURLES! Hay personas en los árboles, los escuche hablar- Grite emocionada, podrían ser rescatistas, o mas supervivientes, eso seria genial.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde Milk?- Pregunto corriendo hacia mi Table.

-¿Zorra? ¿A quien le dices zorra?- Grito histérica Marón.

-¡Cállate y corramos! Es por aquí, síganme- Dije emocionada.

Los cuatro me siguieron, corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero no encontré nada…

-Estoy segura de que escuche hablar a unas personas…-Comente desilusionada.

-Quizá fueron los pájaros, mira allí hay un nido- Dijo Table y prosiguió. – Tranquila Milk, a todos nos esta estresando este lugar. Seguro estas un poco agitada.-

-Querrás decir, un poco loca- Opino Vegeta.

-¡Cállate! Estaba segura de que escuche a unas personas…-

-¡Vámonos de aquí! Esta anciana no escucha bien- Agrego Marón pegando media vuelta.

-¡Escúchame simio analfabeto! Yo no estoy loca, y mucho menos anciana- Le grite a la zorra de cabellos turquesas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Perdón no lo pude evitar…- Río Turles a causa de mi pelea con Marón.

-Dejen de pelear por favor, somos un equipo no nos comportemos como enemigos. Vamos Milk, no importa. Volvamos al arroyo- Dijo Table retirándose del lugar con los demás.

Yo no estaba loca, yo escuche unas voces… ¿Cómo se atreven a cuestionarme? Me quede en ese lugar, sentada en una roca. No me quería mover de allí hasta que encuentre la razón de esas voces.

Los minutos pasaban y yo seguía allí sentada, mirando los árboles y todo lo que estaba en el suelo. Estaba muy concentrada que no vi venir lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Apártate de mi gusano!

-Pero lindura, ¡no camines tan lejos!

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear por solo un momento?

¡Eran las mismas voces que antes! Era verdad, no estaba loca. Corrí en dirección a donde mis sentidos llegaban a oír. Hasta que caí de trasero en el duro suelo que, esta vez, se encontraba sin arena.

-¡Auch!- Grite adolorida.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Me pregunto una mujer ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Por lo que observe, era muy linda, rubia de ojos tan azules que no hacia falta buscar el mar. Perdón, exagero un poco.

-¡OH dios Mio! ¡No estaba loca, aquí están!- Dije emocionada, abrace a la muchacha rubia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a los jóvenes que nos observaban.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Caíste de cabeza?- Pregunto el calvo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mi nombre es Milk Ox-Satán. Yo venia en el barco 129-976-TTM. Estoy con unos compañeros inspeccionando un poco la isla, pero luego tuvimos una discusión por que yo escuche sus voces pero ellos no me creyeron y los espere, ¡para comprobar que no estoy loca!- Dije muy contenta y rápida.

-Emm, no te entendí ni tu nombre- Comento el pelado con una mueca.

-¿Milk? ¿Eres tu?- Me preguntaron por detrás mío…

Cuando me di la vuelta, la vi a Bulma. La chica del spa, la única persona decente que encontré en el barco, me había olvidado de ella.

-¡Bulma eres tu! Estas a salvo, ¡que suerte!- Le grite para correr a abrazarla.

La cara de la muchacha rubia, del enano calvo y del hombre herido –también calvo- , eran incomprensibles. No sabían de donde vine ni por que abrazaba a Bulma como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-Chicos ella es Milk, es una gran persona con un temperamento bravo… jeje nos conocimos en el spa del barco. Una ocasión inolvidable- Termino de decir Bulma. Pasaron unos minutos y estuve conversando con ellos. Al parecer el calvo se llamaba Krillin, la muchacha rubia Halie y el hombre herido, Tenshinhan. Eran amigables. Más que mi otro equipo.

-Yo llegue hasta aquí, con unas personas… Table, Vegeta, Turles y una zorra. A pesar de que eran unos bárbaros conmigo, sin ellos no hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Excepto por la zorra, ella no hizo absolutamente nada por mí.

-Hoy en día casi toda la gente es así…- Suspiro Halie.

-Lo se… ¡OH que descortés eh sido! Disculpa… ¿Me dijiste que te llamabas Tenshinhan no es así?- Pregunte alegremente

-Si…- Me contesto el hombre

-Bueno, como pude observar estas bastante herido. Déjame ayudarte, soy enfermera

-Está bien… gracias- Me dijo un poco sonrojado.

**POV Vegeta:**

Habíamos perdido de vista a la mujer pesada durante varios minutos… no es que estaba preocupado, pero comencé a pensar en que pudo encontrar a otras personas, o algo así.

-Vegeta, ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la vimos?- Me pregunto preocupado Table.

-Fue cuando empezó a decir que escucho voces… por allí- Señale y fuimos al ultimo lugar donde la mujer comenzó con su locura.

**POV Milk:**

-Y esto se pone aquí… y este otro por allá – Decía muy concentrada en lo que hacía. Le estaba colocando a Tenshinhan pedazos de tela (trozos de mi ropa rota), sobre sus heridas previamente sanadas con una planta de eucalipto. Cicatrizante natural de excelencia – Ten, ya estas listo, espero que tus heridas sanen – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hable bastante con todos, recorrimos muy poco, mas bien estábamos en un lugar fijo, por el mejorar de Ten.

-Cuéntanos Milk… ¿había alguien en el barco que te acompañaba?-Me dijo Krillin.

-No, yo viaje sola, por suerte- Comenté.

-Hablando de eso… ¿alguien se acuerda o sabe lo que paso?- Pregunto Bulma intrigada.

-La verdad no…-Dije

-Un poco…-Comento Halie

-Pero ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que paso?-Pregunte ilusionada por saber algo de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno la verdad…

-¡Anciana! ¿Se encuentra por aquí?- Se escuchó que una voz chillona gritaba.

-¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ANCIANA, CRETINA?- Grité aun mas fuerte delatando el lugar donde nos encontrábamos Bulma y los demás.

-¡Milk! ¡Te estábamos buscando!- Comentó Table apareciendo a la vista para todos.

**POV Halie:**

-¿Dónde estabas, tonta mujer? – se escuchó decir a un hombre de cabello respingado y de ojos negros y fríos.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Cuestionó por lo bajo Bulma, (yo solamente la escuché) al parecer inquieta por la presencia de ese mismo hombre.

-¿Qué te importa? Además, ¿Por qué debería decirles? ¡Nunca se preocuparon por mí! –dijo Milk furiosa.

-¡Claro que estábamos preocupados por ti! – exclamó, al parecer, el líder del otro grupo. Era muy parecido al hombre de ojos fríos, solamente que a este se le notaba más amigable.

-Yo no – dijo el de cabello respingado, recibiendo un codazo del supuesto ''líder".

-Lo que quiero decir – prosiguió el chico con cara de amigable– es que ya eres parte de nuestro grupo, y que lo lamentamos si tuvimos alguna actitud que no te halla agradado.

-Tienes razón, que más da, somos un grupo – dijo Milk al parecer feliz, no tengo idea de qué, pero que más da.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos bien, - una voz femenina provino detrás de los muchachos, e hizo aparición la dueña de esa singular y conocida voz - lo mejor sería… ¡HALIE! – Era Maron. No me dio tiempo ni para acatar algo, que ya se abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme ¡Era Maron, rayos! Estaba muy preocupada por ella, temía que le hubiera pasado algo, estuve muy deprimida pensando en lo peor. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, estaba al lado mío abrazándome. Le tomé afecto en tan poco tiempo, que ya la consideraba mi mejor amiga.

-Maron, estas bien – le dije aún anonada. No soy de demostrar mi cariño por alguien ni tampoco soy demostrativa, para nada, y Maron tampoco iba a ser la excepción. Soy una mujer fría, y lo seguiré siendo.

-¡Halie, estaba muy preocupada! Me alegro de que te encuentres bien, amiga – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Estaba muy feliz de al fin encontrarme, aunque Bulma no tanto. Me dijo que era su prima, pero no se le veía contenta, es más, podría decir que la miraba con odio. En problemas familiares no me involucro – Como estaba diciendo – retomó su diálogo Maron – los dos grupos deberían unirse, ¿qué les parece? Seremos un solo grupo, pero más grande, y además la supervivencia será mas fácil de enfrentar si hay mas cantidad de personas ¿Qué opinan?

-Yo digo que es una buena idea – dijo Krillin.

-Es verdad, no estaría mal unirnos como un solo grupo– opinó el chico con cara de amigable.

-Entonces, ¿todos están de acuerdo? – cuestionó Maron.

-Supongo que sí – dije de acuerdo con lo tratado.

-Está bien, de ahora en adelante debemos estar unidos más que nunca, esta es una situación seria que no debería tomarse a la ligera, deben tener en cuenta que estamos perdidos en un lugar remoto, y no tenemos idea ni en dónde estamos – dijo Maron con mucha seriedad – A si que, diría que vayamos a la playa para buscar más sobrevivientes, sería lo mejor en estos momentos.

-Tienes razón Maron, debemos ir a investigar en la playa, tal vez encontramos algo – dijo el chico simpático.

-Bueno, si vamos a ir a la playa, ¿quién puede ayudarme a pararme? – preguntó Ten. Estaba sentado en el suelo, todavía un poco incapacitado como para caminar, escuchando atentamente la conversación.

-¡Yo te ayudo, Ten! – Dijo un muchacho de cabellos alborotados, mientras se acercaba al calvo – Tenshinhan, ¿pero que diablos te sucedió?

-Estoy bien, Turles, no te preocupes, solo necesito ayuda para caminar – dijo Tenshinhan.

-Me ofrezco a ayudar – dijo Bulma, luego de un buen rato de no pronunciar una palabra.

-Bueno, si todos están listos, solo les pido que no se separen, somos demasiados, así que NO se desvíen del camino – advirtió el chico amable con alma de líder mientras veía como Bulma y (al parecer se llamaba así) Turles ayudaban a Ten a pararse.

Era una situación muy rara, me veía rodeada de personas completamente extrañas para mí, y, para peor, había mucho silencio, por lo que nadie quería pronunciar una palabra. En mi opinión, fue una caminata muy silenciosa e incómoda.

**POV Milk:**

¡Pero que horrible y desastroso se tornaba todo! Caminamos por la playa, sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra, mis zapatos se llenaban de arena y estaba furiosa. Las cosas no podrían estar peor. Bueno, si podían.

-¿¡Que es eso de allá! – exclamó Table angustiado.

-¿Y ahora que rayos pasa, mocoso? – dijo el amargado de Vegeta.

Es verdad, había algo, aunque no podía descifrar bien qué era (debido al alejamiento), podría apostar que era un hombre caminando, más bien cojeando. Ciertamente lo era, pero había algo en aquél muchacho que me resultaba muy conocido…

-Krillin, Turles, Ten… ¡ES GOKU! – Gritó Table e inmediatamente se lanzó corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico, el cual cayó en la arena blanca, totalmente desvanecido. Lo mismo hicieron Krillin, Ten y Turles, aunque estos dos últimos corrieron más lento, debido a que Ten todavía estaba un poco incapacitado como para caminar, y estaba siendo ayudado por Turles (y por Bulma, claro),mientras los demás los seguíamos.

¡Ese muchacho era el ladrón de bragas! Ese idiota había sobrevivido, aunque estaba desmayado, seguramente que estaba con vida.

-Goku, despierta, sé que sigues vivo – dijo Table mientras se agachaba hacia el cuerpo del chico de cabello alborotado - ¿Alguien sabe hacer RCP? (N/A: El RCP significa Reanimación cardiopulmonar, y se utiliza cuando se detiene la respiración y el latido cardíaco del individuo)

-¡Anciana, seguro usted sabe! –exclamó Maron.

-Cállate arpía, por supuesto que sé, pero… - Contesté molesta, estúpida y no sensual Maron.

-Vamos Milk, por favor, - dijo Krillin mientras me daba un pequeño empujón hacia Goku – eres nuestra única esperanza.

-Esta bien… - dije resignada. No lo hice por el chico, o porque él me dio lastima. Lo hice por Krillin, Ten, Turles y Table, ellos quieren mucho a su amigo, y no sería tan perra como para no hacer lo que me pedían – Háganse a un lado, por favor – dije mientras me arrodillaba en la arena al lado del cuerpo de Goku.

Entonces, comencé con el proceso del RCP. Acomodé su cuerpo, de modo que quedó como una ''plancha". Abrí su boca, y ubiqué mi oído allí para escuchar y sentir su respiración. No respiraba. De inmediato, y sin necesidad de revisar su pulso, tapé su nariz y comencé con la respiración boca a boca. Una de las cuestiones por las que odio haber aprendido RCP. Luego de dos insuflaciones (es decir, de dos respiraciones boca a boca), apoyé los dedos mayor e índice en el cuello de Goku, para verificar su pulso. Como no respiraba y no tenía pulso, procedí por las compresiones cardíacas: entrelacé las manos y las coloqué en su pecho, comprimiéndolo treinta veces. Así fue sucesivamente, dos insuflaciones por 30 compresiones, obviamente revisando su pulso. Luego de un minuto, apropósito interminable, silencioso y de pura desesperación, Goku logró reaccionar.

-¡GOKU, ESTAS VIVO! –Gritó Krillin, muy emocionado y contento de ver como su amigo abría los ojos.

-Krillin, por favor no te acerques. Debemos dejar que respire – Ordené mientras desabrochaba de a poco la camisa de Goku y lo ayudaba a colocarse en posición de recuperación – Emm… ¿te encuentras bien, te sientes mareado, con dolor de cabeza, o algo por el estilo?

-Estoy mareado, supongo que es el cansancio – dijo Goku mientras tosía.

-Lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí, debo controlar periódicamente la respiración y la presión cardíaca de Goku, además comienza a anochecer – dije un poco autoritaria.

-Es verdad, deberíamos empezar a hacer una fogata – dijo Table – Vegeta, Turles, Maron… acompáñenme a buscar ramas y piedras, veamos si podemos inventar una fogata. Mientras Milk se queda a cuidar a Ten y a Goku, los demás van a buscar algo para comer. Puede ser cualquier cosa, obviamente comestible. Más o menos dentro de media hora, nos volvemos a juntar aquí. Tengan mucho cuidado de no perderse, y suerte – Y así, todos se marcharon, dejándonos solos a Goku, Ten y a mí, aunque Tenshinhan estaba un poco apartado, sentado en la arena y mirando un punto fijo, era prácticamente como sí Goku y yo estuviéramos solos.

-¿Tienes dificultades para respirar? – Pregunté a Goku rompiendo el hielo.

-No, para nada ¿Eres la mujer con la que discutí en el barco, cierto?

-Si – dije algo ruborizada, con tal solo recordar eso… me moría de la vergüenza interiormente -Estoy algo asustada, de que luego del paro cardiorrespiratorio, tengas algún trauma neurológico – dije cambiando de tema ,mientras Goku me dedicaba una leve sonrisa, indicio de que no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando, o quizás que no entienda nada acerca de medicina. ¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso? ¿Yo? ¿Milk-Ox Satán asustada? Por favor, que absurdo. Estúpido cerebro, ¿no se te pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa mejor para decir?

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de medicina? – Preguntó Goku un largo rato después.

-Soy enfermera, trabajo, o más bien TRABAJABA en el Hospital Henderson – Comenté interesada.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes qué? Siento como si el pecho me ardiera… no se si es normal.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a revisarte – dije mientras abría su camisa para ver su pecho - ¡DIOS MIO! ¡Tienes una cortada muy grande! – Prácticamente grité muy nerviosa – Voy a cortar un trozo de tu camisa, si no te molesta.

-No hay problema – dijo con mucha serenidad. Corté un trozo de su camisa y me dirigí al mar para remojar un poco la tela. Luego, volví hacia donde estaba Goku, dispuesta a limpiar su herida…

-¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA! Eso no me va a doler, ¿verdad? – dijo el moreno muy asustado. Era muy gracioso verlo así, su cara fue épica.

-Te voy a ser sincera, te va a arder.

-Esta bien, pero… hazlo rápido por favor – dijo resignado y con cara de cachorrito.

Me acerqué a su pecho, y comencé a limpiar la herida, y Goku comenzó a quejarse del dolor. Me reí disimuladamente, pero noté algo raro. No me había dado cuenta del fuerte atractivo físico del chico. Su pecho era duro, y tenía los abdominales muy marcados. El cuerpo que todo hombre desearía tener, y que tanto excita a las mujeres, incluyéndome a mí. No me resistí y comencé a tocar su pecho delicadamente, se notaba tan acogedor. Empecé a bajar y a bajar, hasta que en un momento llegué hasta sus abdominales, por lo que a Goku le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó confundido.

-Na-nada, ya te dije que estaba limpiando la herida – dije como una estúpida tartamuda.

Para salvación mía, los demás volvieron con muchas cosas: piedras pequeñas y medianas, ramas cortas y largas, mangos, cocos y bananas, entre muchas cosas más. Apenas llegaron, Table, Turles y Vegeta comenzaron a hacer la fogata mientras que los demás separaban la comida y la ponían en la arena.

-¡Vamos porquería enciéndete! – decía Vegeta tratando de encender la fogata.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó Turles.

-¡No! Fui a un campamento cuando tenía diez años, y soy todo un experto en el arte de la supervivencia, del grupo soy el más capacitado en esa materia – dijo el arrogante de Vegeta. Luego de 10 minutos, Table por fin pudo encenderla, mientras reanimaba el fuego.

-¡Acérquense todos! La fogata ya está lista – Informó Table, por lo que todos inmediatamente nos sentamos alrededor de ésta, formando un círculo.

Me preguntaba, ¿y ahora que rayos íbamos a hacer con la fogata? No teníamos peces como para asarlos y comerlos, menos malvaviscos…

-Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó Turles aburrido.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**

Hola! Hola mis queridos lectores! Primero y principal: MIL DISCULPAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE NO ESTUBE ESCRIBIENDO. NO TENGO PERDÓN DE NADIE T_T. El inicio de este año fue complicado, como ya sabrán, soy una adolescente y muchas cosas me impidieron escribir, ya saben, nuevos profesores, compañeros, materias… En fin, como ya dije, fue complicado. Por eso, como me ausenté mucho tiempo, hice un capítulo SUPER LARGO. Ni yo me lo creo! xD Más de 6000 palabras!

Espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo, y para despedirme, les voy a dar unos adelantos (NOTA: Los siguientes adelantos no son del próximo capítulo, sino de lo sucederá a medida que transcurra la historia)

●Habrá Lemon *-*

●Aparecerán nuevos personajes (son personajes de Dragon Ball)

●Triángulos amorosos por dónde se mire :O

Es lo único que les puedo adelantar, besitos y muchas gracias por leer!

Si hay alguna duda, crítica mala o buena, dejen reviews! ;)


End file.
